Alternate Realties
by ancient keyblade
Summary: Three children were living a normal carefree life. But when they are visited by a strange force the three children must take on powers that should not be real and, with the help of others, save not only worlds from this realtiy, but others as well. Things get started in chapter 4. Crossover with many fanfics, but still kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate realties

**Hey peeps, ancient keyblade here with a brand spanking new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"DIE DIE DIE BASTERD MUHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Be quiet Dale we're trying to sleep."

"Sorry mum." I said. I had a tendency to yell at my**/**other peoples games. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My names pewdiepie! . I'm kidding, it's Dale Bennett. I have dark brown (almost black) hair. I'm 5'11 or around there, I'm a little on the chubby side, my eyes are… strange to say the least, their clear blue with yellow in the middle, but inside the yellow was a thin layer of brown covering the pupil, wired right, any way that was my introduction. As for what I'm playing its- ASSASSINATION- halo…

"Dam it Ajay!"

"I didn't do it." Ajay was my cousin; he was Vietnamese-ish with a bit of Australian in him. Short black hair and barely taller than me, which is embarrassing because I'm older than him…

"If not you then who?" I wondered stroking my non-existent beard.

"That would be me." Said a slightly squeaky voice behind me. I instantly knew who it was.

"Dam it Kai, I was narrating!" Kai was like Ajay but MUCH shorter.

"Sorry Dale, wait narrating what?" Kai asked.

Uh oh I got found out ummmm.

"Absolutely nothing, now let's play." I said, as I turned around and began to shoot any one near me.

After killing each other many times on halo, a few fire fights, completing the campaign, changing a lot of random shit you won't care, about we changed the game to Batman (Batman: Arkham City if you want to be precise). We took turns in playing the game; Ajay would do a mission, then Kai, then me. After we got bored of batman we would play another game. This went for several hours, demolishing game after game. Then we came across a game I never thought we would see.

"What's kingdom hearts 2 doing here?" I asked

"I have no idea Dale" Ajay replied

"What's kingdom hearts?" Kai asked. Dam, I forgot Kai didn't know what it's about.

"Dale," Ajay began "Can you explain it to him I don't know as much as you." That was true. Ajay never got past the beginning.

"Ok, Kai, Kingdom hearts began when a young boy named Sora was on an island with his friends' Kairi and Riku." I told him about the keyblade, the heartless even the unversed from 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep' or KH: BBS for short. I told him about all the worlds from wonderland (Kingdom Hearts 1) to the Pride lands (Kingdom Hearts 2). He was very interested and soaked up the information like a sponge in water; I was mildly surprised that he didn't question the fact that a giant key can randomly appear in your hand form no where.

"Guy's games ready" We heard Ajay say

"Coming Ajay." Kai and I said in unison. That was creepy, I thought as we walked to the PS3. A little side note I forgot to mention, Ajay had a PS3 and an Xbox 360. As the beginning came up I was given the controller.

"You know what to do." Ajay said. I nodded as I pressed start I chose the standard/ medium difficulty and smiled as I listened to the intro song

I**n you and I, there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary,**

**Where fears and lies melt away,**

**Music in time,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**What's left of me?**

**What's left of me now?**

**I watch you fast asleep,**

**All I fear means nothing,**

**In you and I, there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary,**

**Where fears and lies melt away,**

**Music in time,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**What's left of me?**

**What's left of me?**

**{So many ups and downs}**

**My heart's a battleground**

**{I need true emotions}**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**{I need true emotions}**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,**

**In you and I there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary,**

**Where fears and lies melt away,**

**Music in time,**

**{I need more affection than you know}**

**What's left of me?**

**What's left of me now?**

**My fears, my lies.**

**Melt away **

**{I need more affection than you know}**

"That was awesome!" Kai yelled out. I just smiled It was an awesome song and we knew it. As the game began I wondered what it would be like with the keyblade, suddenly we were pulled into the game and helped Sora defeat the heartless, the nobodies and Xemnes.

I nearly laughed at the thought, god wants with my mind these days? I smiled yet again as I played as Roxas, picked up a struggle bat and began to pound into seifer the towns self appointed "disciplinarian"

After 4 hours I had got to the pride lands. Sadly it was also 1 o'clock in the morning AKA time for bed.

"Ok guys its time for bed" I announced

"Ok" Ajay and Kai said, thank fully not at the same time, that would have been wired.

As I got on to the couch that was my temporary bed I got my phone and head phones and played my favourite song. 'Fury of the storms' by 'Dragon force'

We are riding for the battle field in force tonight  
Fury of the darkest evil cry for war  
Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight  
On the road to lands unknown forever more

Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us  
Onwards through the ice and snow forever more  
Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now  
Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war

On wings of glory we will carry on  
Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come!

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!  
[Lyrics from: lyrics/d/dragonforce/fury_of_the_ ]  
Here we are the chosen ones we cannot fail now  
Spilling all the blood on the fires below  
Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury  
Killing all the mortals down the winding road

Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong  
On the path to victory towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come!

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

[167.3 second Instrumental]

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
with the power of the universe we stand strong together!  
Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

I smiled to my self as the darkness took my eyes as I fell to sleep

**How was that for a prologue? Believe it or not but I actually listen to fury of the storm before I go to bed helps me relax, witch is wired because it's a rock song…**

**Good night every one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate realties

**Hey everyone I'm back whether you like it or not.**

**Dale: Can we get this over now?**

**Kai: I'm bored.**

**Ajay: Me too**

**Ancient keyblade: After the reviews and disclaimer**

**Dale: Hurry it up**

**Ancient keyblade: Stop talking**

**Dale: …**

**Ancient keyblade: Good bitch. Anyway reviews! (Goes bottom to top.)**

**Guest 1, this is my first fan fiction so yes it defiantly will.**

**Guest 2, some of it is, my eyes, the fact I'm chubby and the name is.**

**Ajay: Disclaimer…**

**Ancient keyblade: I'm having dinner, you do it.**

**Ancient keyblade walks off**

**Kai: Asshole**

**Ancient keyblade: I can kill you right now you know.**

**Kai: ancient keyblade does not own the keyblades, pewdiepie, Halo etc etc…**

**Ancient keyblade: Good bitch**

I was falling, that much I knew. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't let me. After a minute or two I was finally able to open my eyes. I saw the ground, a tall tower, coming up.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I felt my body balance it self out. By the time I landed I realised that this wasn't just any tower. It was the tower from the awakening!

"The worlds are in danger." A voice said

"If that was true Sora would come and kick the heartless and nobodies asses." I declared

"Some are old." The voice continued. The bastered ignored me! "Some are new." I've played kingdom hearts for WAY too long.

"It will choose you when the time is right." WHAT WILL CHOOSE ME? "But this is a warning, you may not come back home." Oh my GOD. This guy is pushing me into an adventure where I will most likely DIE.

I suddenly felt myself sinking. OH MY GOD CAN HE READ MY MIND!? IM SOORY LET ME LIVE.

**"What's going on?" **A voice said in my head (hey that rhymes!).

"I have no idea! Wait, Ajay?"

**_"Dale?"_**

**"Kai?"**

"What's going on!?" I yelled as I sunk into the floor below.

"Holy nut fucker with cheese and lemon lime on top!" I yelled as I jumped up out of the couch I was sleeping on with enough force to topple a truck.

"You ok Dale?" I heard Ajay ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just had a wired ass dream" I said

"Same here" Kai interjected.

"Me too" Ajay said as he nodded his head. Oh god that rhymed.

"Think their connected?" I wondered.

"The fact that we probably had the same and talked to each other telepathically, yeah I bet my nuts their connected." Ajay said

"What nuts?" I jokingly asked while I laughed.

"The ones you want." Ajay countered as we laughed out loud (LOL)

"Oh god, ribs hurting" Kai barely said before he continued laughing.

"Fuck Ajay, THAT was very good," I said before I ran out of breathe.

"Good it was." Kai agreed

"Thanks guys."

"Any one want go out side?" I asked, the answer was an incredulous look from my cousins.

"You, OUTSIDE?" Ajay asked still giving me the same look.

"Yep but before we go out side I want to do something."

"What?" Kai asked

"This!" I yelled before I pressed a button on my phone

We are riding for the battle field in force tonight  
Fury of the darkest evil cry for war  
Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight  
On the road to lands unknown forever more

Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us  
Onwards through the ice and snow forever more  
Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now  
Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war

On wings of glory we will carry on  
Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come!

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!  
[Lyrics from: lyrics/d/dragonforce/fury_of_the_ ]  
Here we are the chosen ones we cannot fail now  
Spilling all the blood on the fires below  
Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury  
Killing all the mortals down the winding road

Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong  
On the path to victory towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come!

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

[167.3 second/long ass Instrumental]

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
with the power of the universe we stand strong together!  
Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

During the period of this song we began to jump around at random for a minute before getting our shoes or thongs on for some play time out side. GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER.

After a few hours of running around, playing tether ball and shooting nerf darts at each other. We began to go inside.

"I'd never though I'd say this but going outside was fun." I said trying to strike up a conversation.

"That it was." Ajay agreed

"Let's get inside." Kai said throwing in his own two cents.

"Well well well, isn't this wonderful." We heard a voice behind us. When we turned we saw a tall black clocked figure.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I pointed my finger at him.

"Now now," He began as he put his hands up and shook them "Didn't your mother told you not to point?"

"Didn't yours tell you not to sneak up on kids?" I countered

"Quick with the comebacks I see"

"What the fuck do you want?" Ajay asked

"Whoa kid, don't need to swear." The mysterious man said

"What's your name stranga" I asked testing my merchant voice

"My name is Xephos" he began "and I'm here for you three."

"No thanks, I want to be a virgin when I'm 13." I said. Xephos just face palmed through his hood.

"What ever your coming with me." He said

"RUN" Kai yelled. And we did just that. We didn't get far before we were wrapped in tentacles of darkness. I began moving my arms around looking for any thing to help me escape my new prison of darkness.

**How was that people!**

**Dale: It was shit**

**Ancient keyblade: SILENCE MORTAL!**

**Dale…**

**Ancient keyblade: Good bitch see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternate Reality**

**Hello everyone ancient keyblade here with a new chapter! **

**Dale: I was enjoying my five day break from your torture.**

**AK: While you were having a break, I was breaking my back with walking and making spears to get food for camp.**

**Ajay: Did you catch anything?**

**AK: No...**

**Kai: LOL.**

**AK: On with the story!**

I swear there was a broom next to me! I continued to move my arms to seek out the elusive broom. After a few moments I felt my hand come in contact with metal. It must be the broom, I thought. As I griped the piece of metal I felt a rush of power.

I didn't care about it and swung the broom in a wide arc around me. It battered away the darkness with results I didn't expect. The light became slightly clearer before I could see everything perfectly, it was even clearer than this morning!

"So you three are the ones." Xephos said as I stood up. I ignored him and looked at my hand. No broom could give anyone a rush of power. When I saw what was in my hand I nearly dropped it. It was a sword!

The sword looked liked Excalibur in a way, but was slightly curved and bigger. The sword itself looked like it was made out of space itself! I could see stars and other galaxies in it! It had a faint blue aura around it.

"What the hell!" I heard Kai yell. I look towards him and nearly choked on air. He had the same sword! (With the exception of a few minor details)

"What's going on?!"Ajay asked/yelled

"Xephos they have been chosen already, get out of there!" A voice bellowed.

"NO! I can beat these guys!" Xephos countered

"Your funeral, again." The voice replied. Wait, again?

"Heartless, ATTACK!" Xephos screeched as the heartless appeared. We took immediate action and got in our battle stances

"Destroy the heartless!" I bellowed taking the position as leader. We took the back to back position for the fight. I would be at the front taking out as much as possible using my limited training, while Ajay and Kai was behind me taking out the other one that tried to surround us.

Our efforts were wasted as the pure amount of the heartless was completely overpowering us. We all knew the hope was lost but we wouldn't back down. We couldn't. Slashing left and right at the heartless and at long last stop their assault. Blood and sweat beaded down our faces as we fell to our knees, gasping for air.

"Uh oh." Xephos said "your back up has arrived, so see ya" I heard the faint noise of a portal opening and closing. What back up?

"Cure." I heard a small voice say as I felt a rush of energy. It was enough to get most of the fatigue out of my body. I groaned as I got up. Ajay and Kai helped each other up.

"Youse three fought like true warriors." Our strange redeemer continued.

"Thank you for the compliment KING MICKEY?!" I exclaimed as we looked at the small king standing in front of us.

"Yup, youse three must be confused right now." He continued. We just stood and nodded. "Whelp, we better head inside" he said as he walked to the front door.

"Wait! What about our parents?" Kai asked

"Minnie's in the house calming them down, we're fine with going inside." We were still sketchy around him, what? You don't just see a cartoon character in real life every day.

When we stepped inside we were barraged by hugs, kisses and a lot of questions that mostly revolved around "are you ok?" and "what happened out there?"

"Every one be quiet!" Mickey yelled as every thing went quiet. "Now I suppose youse want to know what's happening."

Most of the answers were "yes" or "yup" but SOMEONE had to be an idiot.

"OF COURSE WE WANT TO KNOW WHATS HAPPENING YOU DUMB MOUSE!" I should bitch slap him, and then pimp slap him. Any how, that was my other cousin Andre', and honestly, I don't know how any one can put up with him for a second, I feel sorry for his girlfriend.

"SHUT UP ANDRE'!" That was Alfred, most people call him Alfie

"YOU SHUT UP"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"BE QUIET!" I screamed as the two stoped. They knew that was my serious voice. "Thank you, go on Mickey."

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARAR

To make a very long story short, the organisations' back, Sora and the gang is missing along with Kairi and Riku, the organisation is looking for the "Riftblade" wielders (which is us) for an unknown reason.

"What is the Riftblade anyway?" Ajay asked.

"The Riftblade is a new weapon to me; I do know that it is a bit like the Keyblade, it can destroy the heartless like the Keyblade and cast magic, it looks like a regular sword, except it seems to be made of space itself" Mickey replied.

"Other than that, it's a complete mystery." Minnie continued.

"Being called the Riftblade it must have some effect on space." I reasoned. Just after I said that, there was a long droning sound outside the front yard.

"More heartless?" Kai asked.

"No, it's the gummi ship" Minnie replied. That was all I needed before I sprinted outside to see it. It looked like in the games, made of blocks (-_-). It was very colourful and I was amazed to see it fit in the front yard!

"Welcome to the gummi ship!" Mickey announced suddenly from behind me.

"It's rather… Flamboyantly coloured isn't it." Kai remarked.

"Just wait until you see the inside." Minnie said as we begun to walk in.

**AK: and to piss every one off, I'm a stopping right there**

**Dale: why are you such a basterd?**

**AK: 'Cause I can be, what are you going to do about it bitch.**

**Kai: Hit you with a log.**

**AK: what?**

**A log suddenly hits AK in the face.**

**Ajay: Score!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AK: Time for a new chapter.**

**Kai: Noooooooo…**

**AK: Be quiet, my face still hurts from the log.**

**Ajay: Success! **

**(Dale and Ajay high fives' each other.)**

**AK: -_- not amused…**

**Dale: Sure.**

**AK: Any way here's something I've forgotten to add.**

**Ajay: what?**

**AK: the disclaimer! I only own my OC's Dale, Kai and Ajay and the riftblades. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Dale: wow, first disclaimer from, what? Chapter 1, 2 maybe.**

**AK: I don't care! Story time**

"Dale, you ready to leave?" Ajay asked. We were on in the cockpit for the gummi ship about to lift off. We had the "Grand Tour" as Ajay called it.

"If this thing wasn't a ship it would be a house, I swear it never showed beds and a kitchen in the games!" Kai exclaimed.

"You never had to eat or sleep in any of the KH games." I said.

"Is every one ready?" Minnie interrupted.

"Yes." We all replied. We were ready for anything!

"Alright, let's go!" Mickey yelled as we blasted off into the universe.

AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR

"I wounder what world were going to first." Kai said, interrupting the silence, to which I was grateful for.

"Maybe we're going to resident evil 4's world?" Ajay suggested.

"That would be cool, but Leon would have it under control." I countered

"The heartless would enhance the Los Ganado."

"Leon survived RacoonCity."

"…. Touché' but the Los Ganado were hard enough without heartless, so they would be near impossible with them."

'What make you think they'll be part heartless?" Kai asked him.

"The heartless enhances every enemy in every world Kai." Ajay countered. At that point I just realised something.

"How are we going to put away our riftblades?" I asked silencing their quarrel.

"I have no idea, Mickey! How do we put away our riftblades?" Ajay replied.

"I think you have to imagine then disappearing, try it." Mickey said. I imagined the riftblade disappearing, it worked, kind of. My riftblade began disappearing little by little, rapidly gaining speed until it vanished in to air.

"Wow," I started. "That was strange." I stared at my hand which once held the riftblade.

"You know what? I'm calling my riftblade Ryuu." I stated as I called Ryuu back.

"Why?" Kai asked me.

"I felt like it needed a name, and Ryuu means dragon in Japanese, you know how obsessed with dragons right?"

"Yep." Ajay said, "You would never shut up about it either." We all laughed.

"Then mine is Taka, Japanese for Eagle." Ajay stated.

"And mine is Ookami, Japanese for wolf." Kai announced.

"Ookami was the name for a game."

"We're coming to a new world!" Mickey announced. We rushed to the cockpit to see the new world. Frankly, I was NOT amused with the author's choice of everything he could have chosen. Out of ANY world, he picked-

"EQUSTRIA?!" Ajay and Kai screamed. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with"

AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR AR

We we're walking down a little track in everfree forest, we were lucky that the ponies were afraid of this place so we weren't seen. The only good thing right about now was that we were still human, don't know why though…

"Hey there's a town ahead." Kai said breaking the silence. There really was a town, and if I remember the show correctly, it was ponyville. Sure enough, there was a sign saying "Ponyville"

"Ok guys," I said "we can't be seen"

""Why?" Ajay asked

"This world is full of PONYS, Ajay, they're gonna freak when they see us, so only come out of the shadows when necessary ok?" The two nodded as we began to walk.

"What are we meant to do here" Kai wondered. That question stoped us in our tracks.

"Look for any thing unusual, I guess..." Ajay replied as we walked to Ponyville.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARAR

I was doing parkour on the top of the buildings, a pony left a ladder outside, so I use it. I began to get out of breath so I sat down on the edge of a building. After a minute of relaxing, I began to hear voices.

"What should we do with him?" One said

"We'll get to all that in a second. But first," another began "Where is Stripes? We haven't seen him in a while."

"I don't know a Stripes!" A third voice began. At this point I peered over the building and saw four ponies. One pony was backed up against the wall with three others surrounding him.

"Bad answer." The one holding the other up against the wall snarled and punched (hoofed?) him in the gut. This made my blood boil, I knew what it was like to be bullied, and it's not pretty. I made up my mind, I'm gonna help him. I jumped off the building behind the bullies and making a loud THUD, funny enough, it didn't hurt at all.

**Spark's POV**

There was a loud thud as a tall shadow appeared behind Blitz. The shadow stared at Blitz as he let go and turned around.

"Who are you?" Blitz asked. The shadow said nothing as he continued to stare.

"I said, WHO ARE YOU!?" Blitz yelled. After a second the shadow spoke.

"You want to know what I do to bullies." It asked in a deep menacing voice. Blitz and the two other ponies looked at each other, confused.

"I give them a taste of their own medicine." It continued as he got into a stance, ready to fight. Blitz and the others laughed.

"What are you going to do?" The pony on the right asked before laughing. The shadow just flashed a smile.

"This." It said, right before dashing at Blitz with unimaginable speed and gave him a buck to the snout. But instead of using two hooves, he used one and his hoof was covered in a strange red layer.

**Dale's POV**

The kick I gave the leader pony sent him flying to a wall next to the one that was assaulted. I was shocked at myself; I was never that strong, or fast! I was given no rest as the pony on my right charged at me. I just stuck out my foot as he rammed into it, knocking himself out. What an idiot.

The one on the left of me jumped on my back trying to pin me. I held my stance and flipped him over my shoulder into the ground.

"That was too easy" I remarked as I turned to the pony still against the wall. Wait, where was the leader?

A sudden pain through my gut answered my unspoken question as I knelled and was punched (hoofed? Fuck it, I'm going with punched) me in the face dazing me. I looked at the pony with his hoof in the air ready to punch me. I grabbed the hoof before it made contact.

"Pathetic." I muttered before I let loose a powerful punch to the snout, knocking him out solid. I stood up and walked to the other pony. I knelled and looked him in the eye

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" He answered

"What's your name?"

"Spark, yours?"

"My name is Dale, where's your parents Spark?"

"I wanted to have a look in Ponyville, so I left when my parents weren't looking" He answered.

"You fought well." A voice said from behind me. I looked to where the voice was as I summoned Ryuu.

"Who are you?" I questioned the stallion as I pointed my blade at him.

"My name is Mr. Bleak, I'm Spark's godfather; I told you my name Dale, so put Ryuu away." My eyes widened as I put Ryuu away.

"How do you know my swords name? Only five people know its name." I asked

"My secret." He replied as he smiled, an evilish smile at that.

"You're my godfather?" Sparks interrupted. Mr Bleak nodded.

"Yes Sparks, now lets get back to your father." He said as he walked away.

"Are you a human?" Sparks asked me. I was slightly surprised, how did he know what a human is. I still nodded.

"Cool! Another human! My dad is a human as well! You two should meet!"

"Ok then, I'll be waiting at the entrance of evergreen forest."

"Ok we'll see you there, bye!" He said

"See ya Sparks!" I replied as I walked out of the ally. That was slightly wired

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARAR

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARAR

I waited for Ajay and Kai near the entrance of evergreen forest. After a little while the two brothers finally emerged from the shadows.

"Hey Dale! Guess what we found?" Kai asked

"What?"

"This!" Kai replied as he held up a shoulder pad with a small dragon emblem on it. I took it and put it on my left shoulder.

"Thanks, but what does it do?" I asked slightly adjusting it.

"Hit the emblem." Ajay answered. I touched the emblem as a light exploded from my shoulder, blinding me. When the light died down I looked around to see if anything had changed. The only thing that changed was that Ajay and Kai were smiling like idiots.

"Guys. What was that supposed to do?" I asked as I face palmed myself. Except I didn't hit my face, I hit something harder than flesh.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I jumped and looked at my body to see what I was wearing. Instead of wearing my black and blue clothes, I was wearing blue dragon scale looking armour.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

**AK: no backstage talking tonight, I'm tired. Good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternate realties**

**Chapter 4**

**AK: Hello everybody! In case you haven't noticed this equestria (did I spell that right?) is "Living The Dream" equestria by kickass222urmom, and yes, I got permission.**

**Dale: Bullshit.**

**AK: Check my PM Inbox.**

**Dale: … Fuck, you did.**

**Kai: Wow. That was unexpected.**

**Ajay: Indeed.**

**AK: Dale, do the disclaimer please.**

**Dale: Ok. Ancient keyblade only owns me, Ajay, Kai and the riftblades.**

**AK: ON WITH ZE STORY!**

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"

"Relax Dale, its just armour." Kai said interrupting my rant.

"I know BUT HOW!? And why does it look like dragon scale armour from Skyrim?"

"It was magic and we don't know" Ajay answered. At that point I remembered what I told Sparks.

"Guys, someone is gonna meet us." I said. That got there attention.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"I think a pony and a human, maybe more"

"A human?"

"Yeah, besides, how did you find this armour thing?"

"A stallion gave it to us, we were about to ask his name but he disappeared before we could." Ajay asked.

"You have emblems too?" I asked.

"Yep!" Kai answered before he and Ajay touched their shoulders. A bright light flashed as Ajay and Kai stood in front of me in their own armour. Ajay with his armour on looked like a white and brown bipedual eagle. Kai on the other hand looked like a pure white bipedual wolf.

"Wait a second, Kai, you have wolf armour, Ajay has eagle looking armour and I have dragon armour." I acknowledged.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Guys! Our weapon's names! I have Ryuu which is dragon, Ookami is wolf and Taka is eagle!" I yelled. This realisation made Ajay's and Kai's eye widen in surprise.

"Holy shit, it is!" Kai yelled. Right then we heard voices coming from the path.

"Quick hide!" I announced as we dove for the bushes. As we peaked behind the bush we saw a pony, who I remembered as Sparks, and something I was shocked to see. It was another human!

"Is this the place he said he would meet up?" The human asked Sparks.

"Yes dad." Sparks replied, wow, he wasn't kidding, "the other human, Dale said he would meet us here." I smiled, Sparks was finally here, and with his dad, or at least I think it was his dad. As I began to step out of the bush, small portals of darkness appeared and small shadow heartless began to appear. Shit I thought to my self, this isn't good.

"Let's go!" Kai yelled as he summoned Ookami. I summoned Ryuu as I yelled "THIS IS SPARTA!" I ran to a heartless attempting to attack Sparks and slashed downwards with Ryuu. I rushed to the heartless closest to me and stabbed it, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Three heartless began to attack me with their claws. I hate small enemies, I'm too big for the small ones (Giggity Giggity XD). I disposed of the heartless with a 360 slash around me. A larger heartless, presumably a neoshadow, appeared for the ground and took a slice at me. The claws rebounded off the dragon scale armour, I LOVE this armour.

"SPARTA KICK!" I yelled as I punted the neoshadow into a tree. FUCK YEAH! That was awesome!

"SHIT!" I heard Kai yell. I turned around to see multiply neoshadow surrounding him. I dashed to a neoshadow about to scratch him and stabbed it. It vanished in a puff of smoke as soon as I felt a large force knock me over onto the grass covered ground. I flipped myself over so my attacker was on the floor instead of me. It was an organisation member! He (it?) had a hood covering his head so I couldn't see him well, but I DID see a strand of black hair.

"Hey." He said, before punching me in the face knocking me off him. I stood up and summoned Ryuu and began to slice at him, I seceded, somewhat. He dodged my riftblade and kicked me in the gut, stunning me. He summoned a staff and knocked me into the air. I righted myself out and slammed Ryuu against his staff, it must have been either made of very strong wood, or a light metal because my sword didn't cut it in half like I was expecting it. We hit the ground together with enough force to make a small crater. The organisation member jumped back and created a small ball of darkness and fired it at me. I barely jumped out of the way before the member was about to hit me in the air again. But before the hit could connect, a flaming fist came and smashed the member in the face!

The member staggered, giving me enough time to slice through his chest. He knelled and began to pant, I was panting hard as well, and adrenalin can only do so much for you.

"Good job, you may even beat the boss," the organisation member began, "NOT!" he stood up, completely ignoring the fatigue and pain from Ryuu slashes.

**"Who are you?" **A person behind me asked. I turned around and was shocked, it was Sparks's dad! But a noticeable difference was that his hands were on fire.

"Daxel." He said, "Don't wear it out."Ohhh I hate people like him, so stuck up and arrogant!

"Bye bye everyone!" He announced as a portal of darkness opened up behind him and disappeared into the darkness.

"Asshole…" I muttered as I stood up, wincing from the pain from his staff, it was like someone hitting you full force from a baseball bat!

"Dale! Are you ok?" Kai asked as he ran up to me.

"I'm just fucking peachy Kai, getting hit by an indestructible staff doesn't hurt one bit!" I replied with sarcasm lacing my voice. I sighed and winced a little at the pain.

"You three don't look good; I'll take you to twilight." Spark's dad said as he helped me up.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Lance, Lance Greenfield." He replied.

"Lance… Cool name" Kai said.

"Thanks, what are your names?"

"Kai"

"Ajay"

"Dale" We all replied, saying our names respectively. A sudden pain lanced through my head (no pun intended) as I hissed. Ajay and Kai suddenly dropped to the ground, I followed soon after.

**AK: Chapter 4 complete!**

**Dale: What with us dropping suddenly?**

**Kai: Yeah!**

**AK: Calm down, everything in this story happens for a reason. Anyway, see ya readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE REALTIES**

**AK: Sup everyone! How youse doing?**

**Kai: I'm fine**

**Ajay: I'm good**

**Dale: I have a headache**

**AK: I was talking to the readers**

**Rob: What readers?**

**AK: ROB! You're spoiling the story!**

**Rob: Good**

**AK: FALCON PUNCH!**

**(Rob goes flying out a window, Dale, Ajay and Kai whimper)**

**AK: Anyone else want to spoil the story?**

**(Everyone shakes their heads)**

**AK: good… on with the story!**

I was falling, I knew that. This seemed familiar, oh yeah, before I was here before we got the riftblades. But why am I here now? I felt myself levelling out; I must be at the bottom now. I opened my eyes, yep, at the bottom. I looked around; there was a large picture of me in the middle facing the right, with a clocked figure behind me, facing to the left. My friends and family on the right side, and the people I hate and my enemies the left.

"_You were chosen early, but now you can choose your path_." Said the mysterious voice from the beyond. That was getting on my nerves, honestly. Anyway, three pillars rose from the ground, one a sword, one a shield and the last one a mage's staff.

"Chose a form and it will give you power." I ran to obvious choice, the sword.

_The power of the warrior…_

_Invulnerable courage; a sword of terrible destruction…_

_Is this the path you choose?_

I nodded my head. The sword disappeared as I felt a rush of power.

_"Now, choose a power to give up." _ I walked to the mage staff and picked it up.

_The power of the mystic…_

_Inner strength; a staff of wonder and ruin…_

_Is this the path you will give up?_

I nodded my head as the staff disappeared, I felt as if something in my body was lessened, or even taken away. The voice (who I'm gonna call TRVFN, pronounced 'trv fin' meaning 'the random voice from nowhere

_"Ask a question, any question" _TRVFN said to me. Ummmm, ok then.

"This equestria isn't cannon, there isn't meant to be humans here, why are we here?" I asked TRVFN.

_"… You have heard of the multiverse theory, correct?" _I nodded my head, it was always amazing to me, you could think of anything and it might be another's reality!

_"The same concept applies here, next stage." _It applies here HOW? A pool of darkness appeared from nowhere, pulling me to the 'next stage' as TRVFN called it.

I opened my eyes again to see red ground. I stood up and looked around to see the platform's background. The background was of four riftblades, Kai's (witch glowed green), Ajay's (witch glowed red), mine (witch, if you don't remember, glowed blue), and another's (witch was a strange colour of silver).

_"Look out!"_ TRVFN yelled. I spun around as I summoned Ryuu. A neoshadow popped up, followed by another three. I slashed at the first one, but while I was slashing, one got a hit me on my leg, it HURT! I already missed my armour…

I stabbed the neoshadow that slashed me. It turned into a puff of smoke; I quickly turned to another neoshadow about to attack me. After a quick slash later, another neoshadow was disposed of I was about to celebrate, but I realised something.

"Wasn't there four?" I was answered by a claw raking across my back. I WANT MY ARMOUR BACK! I did a 180 slash, hitting the final neoshadow. I was panting because of the damage done to my back, it felt like it was on fire! A chest appeared in front of me in a flash of light. I walk towards it, I hope this has a potion; I hit the top of the chest, come on potion potion potion, ETHER?

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THERE IS SURRPOSED TO BE A POTION! NOT AN ETHER!" I screamed, WHERE'S THE POTION?

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" _TRVFN, laughed? What? _"I'm joking! Here." _ The ether disintegrated into my hand as a potion took its place. Ok then…

_"Next stage." _TRVFN said.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY QUESTION?" I screamed. He ignored me as the ground began to shatter. I was falling again, I hated falling now. IT IS SO ANNOYING. I landed on the ground with a thud, not a graceful as I thought it would be…

I stood up and looked around there was two bodies next to me. Ajay! Kai! I began to move but stopped after my back burst in pain, right, the potion. I stared at the potion for a while, what am I meant to do, drink it? It's probably my best chance though… I pulled the cork of the bottle of and gulped it down, it tasted SHIT! It helped my back though. I heard some groaning from Ajay, he's FINALLY awake. I walked over him and began to nudge him with my foot.

"I don't want to go to school mummy." Ajay mumbled. Oh god.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. Ajay eyes opened and shot up on his feet yelling random profanities. "Chill Ajay! Your fine."

"Oh, ok, sorry Dale." Ajay said as he blushed, he always embarrassed by those sort of things.

"Ajay, Dale?" Kai said. We turned around and saw Kai sitting up rubbing his head.

"It happened to youse?" Ajay asked.

"If you mean going through what looks like the beginning of kingdom hearts one and two, yes. I chose the sword and gave up the staff. What did you chose?" I replied and asked at the same time.

"Chose the shield and gave up the sword." Replied Kai.

"Chose the staff and gave up the sword as well" Added Ajay. I sighed a small sigh.

"Traitors…" I muttered as Ajay and Kai laughed quietly. "Looks like I'm the tank."

"What are well supposed to do?" Kai asked.

"Simple, we go to the light." I replied as I turned to the light in the middle. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded their heads. "Let's go." I continued as we walked to the light.

**AK: Chapter complete!**

**Dale Ajay and Kai: Yay!**

**Rob: When do I come in?**

**AK: Next chapter, maybe the chapter after that, good night folks, ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALTERNATE REALTIES**

**AK: Hello everybody! New chapter!**

**Pinkie: Yay!**

**Everyone: PINKIE?!**

**AK: Hey pinkie.**

**Pinkie: Hello mister author person!**

**Dale: What's Pinkie doing here?**

**AK: Cuz I let her.**

**Pinkie: Where's the disclaimer?**

**AK: Opps, I forgot, D: WHY I FORGET?!**

**Dale: School.**

**AK: Oh yeah… I had my yearly 4 science today (5****th ****November 2012)**

**Kai: How did it go? U fail**

**AK: You're such a pemisist sometimes**

** Kai: U mad bro? :D**

**Ajay: AK does not own Sparks, Pinkie, the heartless… U know what, AK only owns me, Dale, Kai, the riftblades and Rob.**

**Dale: Now let's get this story going BEFORE every one dies.**

**AK: 'Glare'**

_"The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow grows" _TRVFN said as we walked towards the light_ "But you knew that, right?"_ When we got to the middle of the platform we turned around to face our shadows. They seemed to be rising from the ground and began to face us, what happened next surprised me. In stead of enlarging like I thought they would, they merged into a single shadow, creating a strange animal. Its body looked like a wolf made of pure darkness, it had two wings as well, but they were mismatched.

"Hello there peoples," came an annoying sound behind me. I growled as I turned around to face Daxel. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Dude, no need to swear, I've told you that before when we met before," said another voice to my right.

'Shut it Xephos, this isn't your problem." Daxel snapped at him, shit, agreed on something.

"It is if one of us is involved." Said a voice.

"I agree with Ajaxy(1), if one is involved, we all are." Came another voice. Shit, more organization members.

_"Why are you here?"_ TRVFN interrupted. I forgot about him.

'Cuz we can" Said the unintroduced member. Speaking of which…

"What's your name stranga?" I asked him. He just face palmed

"Xiak's the name, and the merchant from RE4, really?" He replied.

"Problem?" I ask using my troll face. I love my troll face. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL.

"Why is every one here?" Kai asked, interrupting my narrating.

**Ajay's POV**

"Why is every one here" Kai asked, I want to know to, it's getting annoying.

"I'm here for Dale." Daxel said, strange, as much as Dale hates him (which is obvious) his is a lot like him.

"We're here for Daxel" Xiak said. Daxel glared at him.

"You know you can leave me right?" Daxel asked him.

"Yep, but we like to annoy you" Ajaxy answered him while grinning, hmmm, they almost seem like family.

"You're a bunch of assholes, you know that?"

"Yep"

"Why are you here for me Daxel?" Dale interrupted.

"I'm here to fight you again Dale, you won the last time, but I'll win this time."

"There is a giant winged wolf thingie next to us AND YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?!" Dale screamed.

"Yep" Daxel replied simplify.

"That's bullshit." Dale said while face palming.

"No it's not; it's me being an asshole to you." Daxel said while grinning, "Now, let's fight!" There was a flash of light and Dale and Daxel disappeared. Xiak groaned while Ajaxy face palmed.

"Our leader's going to kill him soon…" Xiak mumbled. Ajaxy nodded.

"It's very possible." He agreed.

"Wait a second, where's Xephos?" Kai interrupted.

"He's right here…" Xiak said trailing off near the end and facing the spot where Xephos was.

"The hell? Where did he go?" Ajaxy asked looking confused (as well as someone wearing a cloak can be).

"I dub the HACKER!" Kai yelled, he can be a computer nerd like that sometimes.

"Yes Kai, he hacks real life with a computer in heaven." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. A loud roar interrupted our conversation and making us wince in pain while covering our ears, shit, forgot about him…

"Fuck, we better leave, come on Ajaxy." Xiak said while opening a portal of darkness.

"Good luck!" Ajaxy yelled out to us before jumping into the portal making it disappear. Oh shit, I thought before there was a loud roar. We turned around and saw the wolf hybrid was pouncing at us. We barely rolled out of the way.

"RUN!" Kai yelled. I immediately obeyed and began to run around the beast. Sigh, where's Dale when you need him?

**Dale's POV**

I dodged out of the way from an attack from Daxel's staff, I RELLY don't want to fight this basterd.

"If you want to help your cousins you have to fight me." Daxel said, FOR FUCK SAKE.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I screamed summoning Ryuu and swinging him (I respect my sword, so I said him) and clashing with his staff. When it collided a bright light rang out from nowhere, blinding me. When it faded, it wasn't a staff I hit, it was a sword.

"What?" I wondered, amazed, it was not just a sword, but MY sword! Daxel grinned at me evilly.

"Thank you very fucking much." He said before he kicked me in the gut, giving him enough time to jump away from me. "I thank you for giving me this weapon, so tata!" He summoned a portal of darkness and disappeared with it, That BARSTARD.

He used me, I hate being used for other people's purposes, and I hate it, I HATE IT! Rage boiled within me, it felt wrong, but so good, must have more, MORE! An intense pain, a roar, and then all is darkness.

**AK: Fuck yes! An actual update! And a cliff hanger! :D**

**Dale: That was a long time for ONE chapter.**

**Daxel: I agree.**

**Dale: Daxel! Imma gonna kill you!**

**Daxel: Bring it BITCH!**

**(AK creates a shield separating the two)**

**Dale and Daxel: HEY! LET ME KILL HIM!**

**AK: No, now on to further things, any questions from you guys?**

**Kai: No**

**Ajay: No**

**Ajaxy: Yes, why is there a (1) next to my name?**

**AK; I was getting to that after woods, it means that you have a silent letter, it being y, so your name is pronounced 'Ajax'. **

**Ajaxy: Oh, ok then.**

**Xiak: Why does Daxel have Dale's sword?**

**AK: That's a part of the plot, Dale also still has the sword as well, so, it's like another version of it. Now, any questions from YOU READER'S, ask me a question and I will answer! Also, REVIEW! I only have 3 or so reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alternate Realties**

**AK: Helloooooo everybody! Guess what? I have a schedule planed for this! :D . I do 200 or more words everyday and upload every 5 days! Great right!**

**Dale: No**

**Daxel: Not really **

**Everyone else: No**

**AK: D;, fuck you too… Anyway, DISCLAIMER!**

**(Every one points at Daxel.)**

**Daxel: Why me?**

**Dale: :D**

**AK: Daxel, say the disclaimer, nao**

**Daxel: Fine… AK only own me, xephos, Dale, Ajay, Kai, Rob (he will come in this chapter), Xiak and Ajaxy. Any thing else?**

**AK: No. Now let the story begin!**

**Ajay's POV**

As me and Kai dodged another attack by the giant wolf thingie (as said so by Dale) I finally called out to Kai.

"Kai! We have to do something! If we don't we're going to die without putting up a fight!" Dam, I wish Dale was here, he was the 'leader' of the group, so to say. He led us into battles on many different games and could find enemy weakness's in a flash. That was one of his best traits.

"Well, what CAN we do to this thing?" Kai replied, I began to think, every time it lashed at us it, seemed to have a 'cool down' to rest and prepare for the next strike. I wonder…

"Kai! Hit the wolf after it attacks!" I called out to him. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"Ok! Let's do this!" He replied as he summoned Taka. I followed suit and summoned Ookami.

**Kai's POV (cuz I've haven't done his before)**

I ran towards the giant wolf and dodged the attack he sent towards me. After that, Ajay and I began to hack into it. Every time we hit the wolf, a bit of darkness disappeared, but was quickly refilled by the remaining darkness. It howled loudly and we had to cover our ears to protect them from the sound.

After he had finished howling I uncovered my ears and blocked a swipe aimed at me. I groaned at the amount of pressure on me (GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!).

"Ajay, I NEED HELP!" The weight of the wolf's claw was massive, Ajay needed to hurry, AND FAST!

"Ok, sorry." Ajay said as he slashed the wolf with a (some what) mighty swing. The wolf yelped in pain and jumped away from us. It crouched there and looked at us directly in the eyes.

"Ajay, we need a new plan." I whispered to him, he seemed to think about something. After a few moments a light bulb must have turned on somewhere because his head shot up so fast I thought his neck would snap, seriously, that fucking fast (yes, I swear some times, not as much as Dale though).

"I got it! Now, listen in…" I moved closer towards Ajay and listen in on his plan. After a bit of talking, we separated and I let the plan sink into my brain.

"Hmmmm…" I said as I rubbed my chin. "It's perfect! Let's go!" We dashed towards the wolf as the plan we let the plan commence.

**? POV**

"Owww my fucking head." I said to no one in particular as I stood up. How did I get here? I scratched my head as some memories came back to me. I remembered playing dark souls (hardest RPG game in the world, to me any way) before a portal of darkness opened up next to my door.

_Flashback_

I was shooting some arrows at some stray enemies before going up the tower. I busted some crates open looking for that creature I showed Dale on his first play through (I was on my second play through). The creature appeared and I began to slash it repeatedly with the fury sword (which was very powerful because I had 10 HUMANITYS!) and went down pretty quick. After that, I went through the fog blocking the exit. I came out of the fog and instantly went to the ladder on my right.

After climbing up the ladder a few undead decided to shoot arrows at me. I blocked them with my shield and slashed them. After that I climbed down the ladder and began the boss fight with the demon. I ran back towards the tower and climbed up it. Come on come on come on, I thought to myself, this strategy was effective, but very dangerous. There was a loud bang in the game and the screen shook, but I was still on the ladder, success! After reaching the top of the tower and jumped off again. While I was falling I pressed the R1 button (yes, I play on the ps3) and straight onto the demons head, and he whacked me with his hammer, wait, what?

"TROLOLOLOLO!" Said an annoying voice next to me. I jumped into the air and pointed a finger at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked while still pointing at him, wait, that cloak seems familiar.

"No manners… At least you don't swear like that other kid." He said. I paid only half attention to him, wait, the cloak, no… It can't be.

"You're not meant to exist…" I said fading off at the end.

"I do now." He clicked his fingers. Then it was only black.

_Present time_

Pain lanced through my head. Yep, better find something for this head ache. When I stepped forward though, I hit something with my foot. When I looked down, I had one big blank in my head. I picked it up and thought why is there a sword next to me?

"Oh well… You better get going Rob." I said to myself.

**Ajay's POV**

So close, I thought to myself. The plan nearly worked, but we have to try again!

"Kai! Lets do it again!" I yelled to him.

"Ok! One last time!" He replied and ran towards the edge of the tower. The wolf leaped at him and he dodged it.

"NOW!" I bellowed and we kicked it off the tower. It worked!

"AWWW YEA!" We cheered as we walked away from the edge. A howl was heard as the wolf flew up to the tower.

"Oh, crap. We forgot the wings…" I mumbled. At that moment, there was a roar from below us.

**AK: Another cliffhanger and Rob is finally introduced into the story! YAY!**

**Rob: SWEET!**

**Everyone else: HORRAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alternate Realties**

**AK: A REVIEW! :D Thanks pikachufan101. :D**

***Dale walks in the room***

**Dale: Why is he so exited?**

**Ajay: He got a review.**

**Dale: Is that all?**

***AK does a death glare at Dale, then smiles wickedly***

**AK: I'll see you readers at the end of chapter…**

***Drags Dale to a secret room while he kicks and screams. Rob walks in the room a little grumpy***

**Kai: What's up with you?**

**Rob: It's about my part from last chapter.**

**Ajay: What about it?**

**Rob: It suck shit.**

**Daxel, Xiak and Ajaxy: AT LEAST YOU GOT A PART!**

**Kai: AK only owns me, Dale, Ajay, Rob, Daxel and yada yada yada you should know the rest.**

***Screams come from a hidden room.***

**Kai: …**

**Ajay: Ok then…**

**Rob: I'd rather not ask what happened.**

**Kai: Good choice.**

**Ajay's POV**

The scaled hand gripped the edge of the hole it made and pulled itself up. Another scaled hand came up and created another hole in the tower. It roared again as it jumped up from the hole. There, right in front of us, was a dragon. It stood on two legs and had arms (must be an anthro dragon, a bit like sonic, except a dragon obviously). It had midnight blue scales and razor sharp claws.

It had a Spyro like muzzle that seemed to have smoke coming out of it. The scariest thing, by FAR, was his eyes. The iris was the colour of blood, as if it was by a fresh kill. Instead of the white part around the eye (sorry, I forgot what it was called) it seemed to be made of the darkness that can swallow the light of a world whole and still want the entre'. The dragon was about seven and a half foot tall and had wings double the size of him.

"We're doomed Ajay, any thing you want to get out before we most likely die?" Kai asked me while turning his head. I might as well attempt to lighten the mood slightly.

"I broke your IPod!" I replied jokingly as we laughed, even though we were about to die. In the middle of our laughing however, the dragon roared again, nearly shattering our eardrums.

"We might as well go down fighting." I said to Kai as I got into a battle stance. He nodded at me and got into his fighting stance as well.

"Let us die with honour." He replied as we sped off towards the anthro dragon. I honestly can't find a more honourable way to die, I mean, WHO HAS FOUGHT A DRAGON BEFORE THEY DIED. And no, it can't be in Skyrim or any of the elder scroll series.

As we dashed towards the dragon, he simply stood still, as if he had everything planed out. When we slashed at the dragon (lets call him Hank) he took the blows like they were a hit from a feather. He pushed us away from him, and we were sent flying. SHIT HE IS A STRONG MOTHER FUCKER!

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed out as I grabbed the edge of the tower. "KAI! I NEED HELP!" Kai rushed over to me (he didn't go as far, how is that fair?) and help me up.

"Are you ok bro?" Kai asked me after he pulled me up. I looked at him and replied sarcastically.

"Oh yes Kai, I nearly fell to my death by a strong as fuck anthro dragon, I'm perfectly FINE!"

"Ok, ok, no need to yell." Kai replied. There was a gust of wind coming from beside us that nearly blew us off the edge. I groaned. "That dragon won't give up will he?" I asked rhetorically.

"And neither will us." Kai said before he dashed towards the dragon AGAIN. I sighed and run after him.

**Kai's POV**

I ran towards the dragon (I'm gonna call him Midnight) and slashed at him. The blade simply bounced off of the scales. He tried to scratch me with his claws but I rolled out of the way and hit the back of his knee. He knelled and roared again, god, THAT ACTUALY WORKED.

"Ajay!" I called out, "Hit the back of this guys knees!" He nodded and rolled out of the way of a punch that the dragon sent his way (he was still kneeling) and hit the back of the other knee. Midnight groaned in pain before darting into the sky (is it a sky?).

"We did it!" I called out as I jumped up and down. I saw Ajay frown and knot his eyebrows together. "What's the matter bro?" I asked him.

"This… isn't right." He said as he began to rub his temples, showing that he was thinking of something.

"How? We WON, don't question it." I replied. He was still rubbing his temples, but this time he was pacing around.

"It was too easy for a dragon." He said. Just then, there was a loud roar. Do we need to say who it was?

"GOD DAMMIT AJAY! SOME THINGS SHOULDN'T BE QUESTIONED!" I yelled out during the roar, after the roar stopped, Midnight hit the floor and looked at us. We got into another battle stance, ready to fight. The blood red eyes flashed with blue before it gripped its head in pain, roaring the whole tome. It closed its eyes and shook its head around before opening them. It looked at us, not with red eyes that looked like it was from a fresh kill, but with sapphire blue ones.

"Guys, what happened?" Midnight asked us with a familiar voice. "And why is everything so small?" We were shocked, is it?

"Dale?"

***Screams are heard from a hidden room, AK comes out of it with a satisfactory grin***

**Everyone: …**

**AK: Now I only done the torture thing once, anyway, we have had around 150 views and a favourite! WOOOO! Keep reading readers!**

**Ajay: 150 views and a favourite? THAT IS ABSOULUTE SHIT!**

**AK: *demonic voice* Silence you pathetic mortal or I will rip you limb from limb.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alternate realties**

**AK: Have you learned your lesson Dale?**

***Dale nods franticly***

**AK: Good.**

***Everyone stares and slowly backs away***

**Ajay: What do you do to him?**

**AK: I showed him things do one should see.**

***Dale cradles back and forth while murmuring things about 'body', 'fire' and blood***

**AK: He'll be better after this chapter.**

**Kai: HOW!? It looks like you mentally scared him for the rest of his life!**

**AK: I am the author Kai, I can do anything in my stories. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

***Crickets chirp***

**AK: DAXEL! YOU DO IT!**

**Daxel: I done it before, cant Xiak or someone do it instead?**

**AK: NO!**

**Daxel: Fine, basterd.**

**AK: I heard that.**

**Daxel: AK only owns me, any new organisation members, Dale, Kai, Ajay, etc etc.**

**AK: Good girl.**

***AK pats Daxel on the head***

**Dale's POV**

I looked at Ajay and Kai in confusion, how could they NOT recognise me.

"Yes, it's me. Why are you so surprised?" I replied/asked them. Wait a second, I just realised something.

"HA! I'm finally taller than you!" I laughed as I pointed my hand in Ajay's direction. Wait, what's on my hand? I looked at my hand for a few seconds with a dumb look. I stared at my hand for a few more second and then I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH MY HAND!?" I screamed and asked while shaking my new hand, trying to get the (hopefully) fake scales off.

"We don't know ourselves, but it looks like you've been turned into a dragon." Ajay replied. I stopped my worrying after that. A dragon? Seems awesome

"Epic." I said while I was checking out my new body. I had wing that covered most of my back, I had midnight blue scales (awesome!), and a tail about 2 and a half feet long. Despite the sudden change of bodies, it felt natural, almost.

"Do you know how you became a dragon?" Ajay asked me while approaching me. I thought for a moment, my head felt a bit hazy, but one part stood out from the most from my mind.

"Daxel." I replied simply. Kai looked at me in disbelief.

"Daxel, really?" He asked me. I nodded

"Yep, it was him. He got me mad." I replied again. I started to smile, old memories of the _hulk _movies and games going through my head. Somehow in my head, I remembered Daxel getting a sword, specifically MY sword. Just to test if I had it or not, I thought of it and it appeared in my hand, with a few, ummmm, modifications.

"Whoa." We all said as we looked at it. It still had it's spacey looks, but was a different shape. It was like the buster blade that cloud uses, but shorter and thinner. The handle looked like it was made of leather and had the BEST grip of sword EVER. Maybe not literally, but still, had good grip.

"This is boss guys. Fucking BOSS!" I yelled in joy of me getting an awesome looking sword and gave it a few test swings. Awesome sword. A howl came out of nowhere and there was a small thud behind me. I turned around and saw the giant (not really that giant anymore) wolf land near the centre of the tower.

"You guys STILL haven't finished this wolf thing off?" I asked while face/snout palming (I'm a dragon, so is it face palming or snout palming?)

"We were about to fight it again after I nearly got crushed by it, then you came like this." Kai replied with a frown. "Then you nearly pushed Ajay off from the middle of the tower." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry." I said.

"No problem Dale, not like you could control yourself." He replied. He thought he was right, but he was wrong. If I had kept my anger under control, he wouldn't have nearly died. I smiled, a fake one though, I don't need to worry them about me for no reason.

"Let's a go!" I called doing a jump a bit like Mario's and ran towards the wolf.

**Ajay's POV**

Dale smiled at me then turned away and called "Lets a go!" and jumped a bit like Mario, electing a small laugh from us before we ran after him. I know Dale blames himself for when he nearly killed me. I forgive him, that's the easy part, but the hard part is getting him to forgive himself for it. That's what makes him a not only a good cousin, but a good friend to anyone who actually bothered to talk to him.

As we ran towards the wolf, Dale's wings began to stretch a bit, what is he planning now? My unspoken question was answered when he gave a mighty flap of his wings and was airborne instantly. What the heck?

"How could that be possible for him? He was only a dragon for a few minutes." I wondered aloud. I saw Kai roll his eyes and poked me a little.

"Come on! Act first, think latter." Kai said and ran a little faster. He's right; the time to act is now.

"Okay, let's hurry up." I replied and matched his speed. Despite being small, he can run pretty fast for a nine year old. The wolf growled and flew in the air and sped towards Dale. Dale didn't stop, or even slow down, he just went faster.

"God, he is so unpredictable sometime." Kai muttered. I only nodded, busy watching the fight that was taken to the air. They both matched speed and Dale suddenly dipped to the ground. The wolf seemed surprised and slowed a little to change directions. This is what Dale must have hoped for and flew back up right into the wolf's stomach, sword first.

It howled in pain and seemed to gain an energy boost as it flew so high in the air it disappeared into the darkness. Dale stayed still, barely flapping his wings to keep afloat. He got into his battle stance and readied himself for another round of fighting.

**AK: And que the cliff-hanger!**

**Dale: And when it was getting good too.**

**Ajay: Are you ok Dale?**

**Dale: Yes, why wouldn't I be?**

**Kai: Thank god what the author-**

**AK: Stay tuned for the next chapter peeps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alternate Realties**

**AK: No backstage this chapter, straight into the action!**

**Dale's POV**

I flapped my wings gently, but still fast enough to keep in the air without falling, and waited for my foe. I concentrated on my surroundings to see where the wolf could attack me. I was most vulnerable at my back and below me. I closed my eyes and listened, so I could hear the wolf's flaps of his wings. I waited and began to wonder whether or not the wolf ran away or not, then I started to hear gently flaps of wings, that was not my own. I relaxed my body (I always said a relaxed hand is quicker than a tightened fist) and began to slightly turn around to begin my swing. This was a dangerous tactic, but effective if it worked.

I felt a presence behind me and, quick as a flash, turned around and swung Ragnarok (yes, I gave it a name already, problem?) and it crashed it to the wolf, who disappeared into a puff of smoke, WHAT? That was anti-climatic as fuck, I didn't even get to use a single tactic beside my 'hit from below' one. I was about to complain, but I was suddenly sent crashing to the ground in a blink of an eye. OW!

"You ass wipe…" I muttered to myself as I straightened myself while wiping a bit of blood from my mouth (snout?). I growled a little and flew into the air. I swung my sword at the wolf, which simply went a little bit to the left and slashed at me. I barely blocked the extended claw with my sword and scratched at him with my own claw. HA! Two can play at that game, ass hole.

Wolfly (as I am now naming him) growled at my and flew away. STOP FLYING AWAY!

_"Let me in."_ I voice whispered in my head. _"I can beat him for you"._

_"NO! Last time you gained control you nearly killed part of my family."_ I thought back (AN- italics are thoughts between characters now). I heard the voice sigh.

_"Fine, asshole. Can I at least do one thing for you?" _He said (?). I thought about it for a second.

_"Just don't kill me or my family, ok?" _I replied to him (I need to make him a name).

_"Yay!"_ He said. I felt something control me for a second as I opened my snout (mouth) and saw fire come out of it. WHAT THE HELL?

_"What did you do? And what was it for?" _I asked him.

_"I made you breath fire."_ A loud and painful howl rang out from the dark and the wolf lost its ability to fly and fell into the darkness. _"And it was for that."_ I nodded.

_"Seems legit, and good job on the wolf." _I said to him.

_"Thank you." _He replied. As I flew to the ground and landed, I saw Ajay and Kai stare at me with their mouths wide open.

"How is that possible?" Ajay asked with his mouth still open. Oh dam, how do I explain this?

"I have no idea guys." I replied suddenly, wait, that wasn't me.

_"Twas me. Sorry about that dude." _The voice answered my unspoken question.

_"Thanks Mr…"_ I trailed off, hoping he got the hint.

_"You can call me Rage."_ Rage hm…

_"Seems fitting because you control me when I get angry."_ I said. I could almost feel his smile in my head.

_"THIS IS SPARTA!" _He screamed as I nearly winced. He can get loud apparently.

"How do we get out of here?" Kai asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No idea Kai. No idea." I replied, wandering off into the depths of my mind. I began to think (a dangerous pastime). Why does organisation XIII want to kill us? Is it because we have the rift blades? If so, why? Why do we have them, we're not the strongest, smartest, quickest. We're regular kids that had a normal life. Why are we so important? So many questions, so little answers.

_"You passed all the levels." _TRVFN said. I jumped in surprise, I DID forget about him that time.

_"You can leave the awakening now" _SWEET! FREEDOM HERE WE COME! _"But first…"_ OH COME ON!

"What now!?" I screamed/asked, I get pissed pretty easily.

_"May I ask a favour of you three?" _That's it?

"Of course! How may we help you?" Kai replied. Obviously he would want to help, he would help strangers, like me as well. Maybe Ajay and Rob would help as well. Nah, not Rob, he doesn't talk much and only worries about people he knows, or are his friends anyway.

_"If you see Penny," _Oh, he's speaking. Wait, Penny? Who's Penny? _"Tell her mother Josh said sorry he left, but it was for the greater good, for her and Penny."_

"Who's Penny?" Ajay asked, I knew he was curious, so was I.

"She'll tell you her name." 'Josh' said as a figure appeared in front of us. He was a silhouette, even though he was in the light. "Go to her mother and please say what I asked. Please." Josh said as his face became visible. Josh had brown hair that reached to just above his eyebrows. He had blue-green eyes that had a sad look.

"Ok." I said as my vision became hazy slightly. His eyes lit up with… Hope?

"Thank you, maybe there is a way to release me from him…" He mumbled.

"Release you from whom?" Kai asked. Josh's eyes clearly showed alarm and fright.

"I've said too much. He will come for me now. Goodbye." Josh said as a sad, yet hopeful, look came into his eyes. Before we could say any more, my vision was turning black.

"Good luck…" I heard a soft voice say before there was a crazy sounding laugh.

**AK: And chapter end! Awesome right? If I keep up this up, the story will be finished around June next year if nothing interferes (which would be impossible). Written while listening to Stay Awake by Example. Good luck with whatever you're doing and your lives! Ciao readers! Also, I've put up a poll on me profile, more words, or stay the same? I'm honestly going more towards the more words, but I'm only one vote, the rest is up to you! Ciao again! And this time for real!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alternate realties**

**AK: And I am back! Sorry for late- semi late update, life at school takes up at least 4-5 hours a day five days a week, so I'm looking forward to the holidays and Christmas.**

**Dale: Are you doing a Christmas special?**

**AK: Even though it is quiet early in the story, yes, I am.**

**Everyone: HUZZA!**

**AK: Yes, huzza. Now who's doing the disclaimer?**

***Crickets chirp***

**AK: Fine, I'll do it. I only own my OC's (that includes josh), the rift blades and any thing else I missed. Note to kickass222urmom (if you're reading this) I may or may not get your OC's wrong. I'm not good at writing characters that isn't mine, no offence. Now let the anarchy commence! Holy Jesus that rhymed….**

**Twilight sparkles POV**

I held an ice pack up to Rob's head, as he took it I began to work on waking the other three humans up. The heartless (as Rob called them) ambushed us while Break and I was carrying Dale and the other humans. Lance was putting on a special leaf that could help minor cutting (AN- I don't know of they really have that in the show).

"When do you think they will wake up?" Lance asked me. I put my hoof on their foreheads to check their temperature.

"I don't know Lance. I don't know." I shook my head. They were unhurt, but unconscious and had a slight fever.

"They'll be fine." Rob said suddenly as I nearly jumped. He talks so low and rarely, every time he speaks is a surprise.

"Do you know them?" Sparks asked. Fawn looked at Rob.

"Can you please tell us?" She asked giving him a puppy dog look. I saw the corner of Rob's mouth flick up. So he can smile. He looks like he almost never smiles.

"Ok, I'll tell you about how I know them." We gathered around him and began to listen. As he moved around slightly in his chair to be a bit more comfortable, he began to speak.

"I met Dale around, seven or eight years ago at a school. I was in year two and just started a new school. Our old house had to be knocked down because the government said the land it was on was 'unstable." He said as he used air quotes on the word unstable.

"Did you think it was unstable?" Sparks pipped in. Rob shook his head.

"Even though I was only six or seven, I knew I was smarter then half the dumb-ass people in politics. We look around for a house and the closest one we could find was about two kilometres away. It was in a suburb called C******* (AN- for safety reasons the name of the suburb is not shown). We needed to be in a house; around where we were there was a lot of crime for such a small place. Where we went to wasn't much better, if not worse then before. I had to go to school and the closest one was a large public school that had around 500 to 600 humans." I was surprised, that much for one school? I was slightly annoyed that he swore in front of my foals, but I didn't say anything. Something tells me that he won't say this story again.

**Rob's POV**

As I spoke about how I met Dale, it bought rather…. unwanted memories, ones that plague my mind each and every day. During my speech about how I met Dale, I began to have slight, flashbacks as you would call it. I even had flashbacks of things that shouldn't have even happened! Those must have been repressed memories or something, like from assassins creed (I've played assassins creed one, two, brother hood, revelations and number three). The repressed memories were horrifying, why would I remember them now? I continued telling them the story.

"When I actually met Dale at school, he was the only one that spoke to me. I though it was because I was new, but he said that I looked a bit scary to them. So he introduced me to his friends, their names were; Emile, Aaron and John."

"What happened to them?" Sparks asked.

"Emile went to a different school, Aaron became angry at everything and John was fine." I replied to the zebra like pony, was his dad a zebra? I got to ask that.

"Did Dale have a special some-pony?" Fawn asked, I thought about it for a second. She must mean someone so….

"He had a crush on someone named-"

"And they lived happily ever after, the end." A certain voice interrupted. I grinned.

"What's wrong Dale, scared that someone might find out?" I teased. Dale sat up.

"Say's the basterd that had a crush on six different girls in year seven." I blushed slightly, I never should have him that. "Beside, it was just a crush, nothing serious." I nearly forgot my question for Twilight.

"Was Sparks's dad a zebra?" I asked. Twilight and Lance blushed like crazy.

"Umm, actually, Lance is the dad." Twilight replied.

"So wait, you FUCKED A PONY and somehow got her pregnant, nice job bro." Dale exclaimed and began to clap. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh god Dale, you can make anyone laugh." I commented. Dale smiled.

"Thanks bro." He said.

"I was actually a Pegasus (AN- I think he was a Pegasus) when we done it." Lance said sheepishly "I looked a bit like a zebra as well." Twilight went towards Dale and bitch slapped him.

'OW! What was that for?" Dale asked while rubbing his cheek. I was laughing my head off.

"Owned by a unicorn Dale, how does it feel?" I managed to squeeze out before I was laughing again.

"That was for swearing in front of my foals. Will it happen again?" She asked giving him an evil glare.

"No miss, I won't swear in front of Sparks again." Dale apologised. He must have spotted Fawn because he asked. "Who's this little pony, are you Spark's sister?" Dale asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, you seem like a really nice person Dale." Fawn complemented.

"Thanks miss…" He trailed off

"My name's Fawn." She continued.

"Was she adopted?" Someone said. We looked over to the other's that was with Dale. One (who I recognised as his cousin Ajay) was sitting up while rubbing his head.

"How did you know?" Lance asked.

"Fawn didn't look like Spark's who looks like you, Lance, in Pegasus form. She doesn't look like her mother at all, so being adopted is one of the only answers." Ajay replied.

"What are the others?" Dale asked.

"Lance is either the step dad or Twilight is a step mum. But those are impossible because Lance said himself that he and Twilight is the parents of Spark's." Ajay answered. I was surprised that one person could be that smart, he could be a detective!

"Smart-ass…" Dale mumbled as we laughed. All is semi-right in this world


	13. Chapter 13

**Alternate Realties**

**AK: Sorry for the really late update, the computer I'm using literally has 1000 viruses! It seems like a load of BS, but it's the truth. Anyway, with the holidays and Christmas coming up, I'll be able to spend more time writing because there's no school. Better yet, I have the plot planed out already! I will not list it here, but it will be very shocking and mysterious.**

**Dale: I find it hard to believe that a weak laptop like yours could have 1000 viruses and still work.**

**AK: My family is working to clean the viruses, but we've checked everywhere and can't find them, even the hidden files on the computer! But we have around 248000 files on the computer, including the hidden files as well and some are in other languages! The ones I've read are in German for some reason.**

**Ajay: Why German?**

**AK: I didn't make the bloody laptop/computer, if I did, then it would be fucked up without anyone on it. Now to begin the bloody story!**

**Dale's POV**

I eventually joined in on the laughing. We laughed at my expense for about thirty seconds before I began to cough, I hate my asthma.

"Are you ok Dale?" Sparks asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just have asthma. It only comes if I strain myself doing sport or I laugh too much. It hasn't happened as much when I got this." I replied as I summoned Ryuu.

"Where did you get that?" Rob asked.

"We were given it, why do you ask?" Ajay replied/asked for me.

"I have a sword too." He said as he held out his hand and a flash of light appeared. When the light faded, a silver glowing sword was in his hand. It looked like the Drake sword from Dark souls (which in my opinion, is the hardest RGP ever), but with the same spacey look as ours.

"No wonder the heartless are after you as well, you have a riftblade." Ajay said as he stretched his arm and poked Kai a little.

"What's a riftblade?" Rob asked. I sighed slightly, feeling a bit tired.

"Ajay, you try to wake Kai up, I'll tell him." I said. Ajay gave me a nod. "It's good you're all here so I won't have to say this again for a while."

"Yup, it's very good!" A cheery sound rang out as I jumped out of the chair.

"OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCKBBQ?!" I yelled as I spun around to see who spoke. I was eventually stopped by pink hooves and a grinning pink face (AN- you know how it is).

"Hi there!" She greeted while still close to my face and grinning.

"Ummmm, hi?" I kind of greeted the random pony.

"How did you know that there was other humans here?" Lance asked as she jumped off my face (how she got there, I don't know and never want to know).

"The author told me." She replied hopping around.

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" I asked Pinkie. She nodded. "Sweet, another fourth wall breaker." I said as I gave her a high five (hoof five maybe?). Now all we need is Deadpool.

"What?" The others asked. Ajay shook his head.

"I've known him since he was four years old and I still can't under stand him and his 'fourth wall'. It seems like a load of- MMPH!" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him speaking the rest of his sentence.

"Do you want to get bitch slapped by a unicorn?" I asked him. He shook his head franticly. "Then don't swear. It bloody hurts your face."

"What were you gonna tell me Dale?" Rob asked me. I turned around and began to speak.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…" I began. Rob face palmed.

"No star wars references, it gets old after a while." He said.

"I LIKE TRAINS!" Someone shouted out.

"Good afternoon Kai." I said while rubbing my ears. He can get loud sometimes.

"He he, Sorry guys." Kai said. "Where are we and why are there a pony and a unicorn?" He asked.

"You're in Equestria Kai, where men are men; women are man and little girls and boys are FBI agents." I answered sarcastically. Ajay sighed.

"We're in Equestria, where everyone is a pony, a unicorn or a Pegasus. Except us for some reason." Ajay said.

"It's because someone here is a human, or the author felt like it, I don't know which one it is." Someone suddenly said. We looked around for a bit before I saw a certain gray and red Pegasus.

"Hello there Mr Bleak, how are you today?" I asked him. He stepped out of the shadows and bowed his head slightly.

"I'm fine Dale, how are you." He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pretty good despite having to fight bullies (I hate them so much), having to fight the heartless, passing out only to wake up at the tower of awakening, nearly kill my cousins after I turned into a dragon and after I battled someone from organisation XIII and beating a giant wolf hybrid and learning how to breath fire as a dragon." Everyone (with the exception of Ajay, Kai, Mr Bleak and Pinkie Pie) looked at me like I was a mad man

**"Bull shit he turned into a dragon." **Someone said.

**_"I agree Break." _**Someone else said.

_"Hello there." _Rage interrupted as both of the voices shouted out in alarm.

"Do you have a conscious as well Dale?" Lance asked me as he rubbed his head.

"I guess you can call him a conscious, I only realised he existed today." I replied. I felt a sudden (though small) weight on my left shoulder.

"Hey everyone and everypony." Rage said as he waved his hand. Rage looked (surprise surprise) like me, with the exception of having scales (which made him look weird) and red eyes. Everyone (except Pinkie and Mr Bleak, yet again) was very confused. I sighed and scratched my head.

"This is gonna be a long talk." I said to myself.

**AK: And signal the end of chapter thirteen. Sadly, I can't update sooner because someone is hacking our computer and now our internet bill is around 800$. Fucking hackers…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alternate Realties**

**AK: Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Alternate Realties! I got good news and bad news. The bad news is that by the time I finish this chapter the internet will still be down, the good news is if we pay around half of the internet bill (I paid around $100 already, and gave my mum $300 worth in gift cards from a show called four corners) we can get a 30 minute timer for the internet for me so we can make sure this doesn't happen again. While we're talking about internet, I broke the store record (maybe the worlds?) of gigs used. I used 35'000 gigs (or 35 terrabytes, DX) in two weeks!**

**Dale: That is bullshit.**

**AK: That's what I said; my nickname now is 'Download Demon'. Anyway, time for the disclaimer! Daxel, you do it.**

**Daxel: Why should I.**

***AK gives him 'the glare'***

**Daxel: AHHHHHHHH! AK only owns us! *Whimpers* Please stop now…**

**AK: Let the chapter begin.**

**Dale's POV**

After I finished telling everyone what happened at the tower of awakening, everyone (except Bleak and Pinks, I blame DD for telling them) was either: shocked (Twilight), confused (Lance and his conscious, Kai and Ajay), asleep (Sparks and Fawn) or Bored (Rob).

"Don't call me DD ever again or I will make you go though the 'fun zone'." AK whispered into my ear telepathically. I shuddered, even though I haven't seen the fun zone, it sounds evil. Even with the word 'fun' in it.

**"If your conscious's name is Rage, why isn't he… raging?" **Break asked me

"That… is a very good question. Rage?" I asked Rage. He cracked his neck (hey, he IS like me).

"My name is Rage because I am Dale's anger, he isn't angry at the moment, so I'm not angry. If he gets angry enough, I control him slightly and enhance his power. If he gets pissed, then the amount of anger causes me to gain complete control, or if I just want to. But if he's beyond pissed, even I can't control the anger and go on a rampage, which is what happened at the tower of awakening." That… makes sense, if you think about the fact that we're in a world full of ponies, unicorns and pegasi.

**_"That makes sense."_** Dawn said.

"At this point of my life I'd believe you if you said that our hearts are made of candy, chocolates and muffins and we can fly if we believe in ourselves." Rob agreed sarcastically. I chuckled slightly and yawned. I need to stop doing all nighters, not good for my health (AN- That's how I used 35'000 gigs, constant all nighters on YouTube and playing team fortress 2).

"Anyway, what about you three, what happened to youse?" I asked, holding back another yawn. That's it, after this I'm going back to the gummi ship to sleep.

"After I got here-"Rob started.

"How did you get here anyway?" Kai cut him off. Rob's eye twitched slightly.

"I'll tell you that if you be quiet." He answered. Everyone shut up after that.

**Rob's POV flash back**

I walked out of the alley. It wasn't a very dark alley, so I presume that it was either day, or it was a part of a colourful town (or the city, you never know!). As soon as I walked out of the alley, I was assaulted by light and very bright colours. I rubbed my eyes and thought, so its day AND it's a very bright town/city, who would have thought!

"Are you ok Break? Do you need me to help you?" I heard a voice say. I creped back into the alley to avoid being seen, that would be terrible for my sake. Ok, METAL GEAR SOLID POWER ACTIVIATE!

"**I'm fine Twilight; Lance needed my help to carry this lump of fat any way." **The one I presume is named Break said to the other voice, the one I presume is Twilight.

"He's not that fat, he's just big." Twilight replied. I saw shadow's appear from the ground. I loosened my muscles enough to be able to run if the people were hostile (a loosened hand is quicker than a tightened fist, as Dale would always say).

**"Seems pretty fat to me." **Break said back to Twilight. The shadow grew bigger and another joined it, though very small.

_"That's not very nice Break," _another voice joined in, wait, where is his shadow?

**"You suck Dawn, you always ruin my fun." **Break said to Dawn. The shadows grew bigger and I saw a flash of clothes. So there are humans here. As I waited some more I saw another flash of, fur? What the heck?

**"Celestia, this guy's getting heavy, even for me." **Break said. Celestia hmm, why does that seem so familiar? **"Why can't we just dump them**?" he continued I saw a bit of a finger, they're getting close!

"Because Break, they saved our lives, including yours." Twilight snapped at Break. "Especially the one Sparks called Dale, he held off the leader of them all." Wait, they have DALE! I was at a loss; did the organisation member get Dale as well?

**"Yeah, but I would win in a fight with him." **Break said. I had a plan, before they went past the alley way, I would jump out and scare them. Wasn't much of a plan, but I like to scare people, I heard there foot steps as I began my jump.

"Look out!" Twilight shouted and there was a sound of something hitting a wall. I moved my head out a little to see what was happening. The human (I assume Break) was putting Dale against the wall and began to punch some shadows that were jumping to cut his face. What REALLY surprised me was that there was a unicorn next to him firing bolts of lightning at the heartless. If there're heartless here, then… Oh no, I have to help them.

_"Screw them, take Dale and leave them."_ The evil part of my brain whispered to me. Fuck that, I'm helping them! I ran out of the ally way and stabbed a neoshadow that was about to cut the unicorn. It was knocked back instead of it turning into a puff of smoke like I was expecting it to, but I'll have to do.

**"Who are you?"** Break asked as I slashed a shadow that was about to stab him with its claws.

"Name's Rob." I answered simply. I grunted in pain as a shadow got a lucky shot on my arm. I kicked it and sent it flying into a neoshadow, good thing I practise soccer.

"Do you know what these things are?" The unicorn asked as she put two other bodies down. I would have said something about that, but she's helping us fight and we're fighting things that shouldn't exist, so fuck it.

"They are called heartless; they feed on peoples and in your case, pony's hearts." I answered. If the heartless and organisation are here, then the nobodies must be here as well. This is gonna suck.

**Rob's POV Present**

"We continued to kick the heartless arses and carried you three back here for safety." I concluded the story and leaned back on the chair. Of course I left out the conversation with my evil side; they don't need to know that.

"Great, now we wait for the heartless and/or nobodies to show up." Dale said and summoned his sword.

"Why?" Twilight asked him. He grinned and shook his head.

"Murphy's Law Twilight, we've been talking about the heartless and nobodies for a while, now their bound to show up." There was a sudden scream from outside.

"Called it!" Dale shouted and ran out the door. We followed him. When we reached where the scream came from, there was heartless all over the place.

"So Murphy's Law exists in other worlds in real life? Fascinating…" Ajay mumbled to himself. Kai groaned and poked Ajay in the face.

"This is no time for thinking, its time to act! Dale's already started to fight back, let's go help!" Kai said to him as he ran off towards the heartless.

"But I like to think." Ajay replied as he ran off as well. I rolled my eyes and started to power walk to the heartless, I don't like to run sometimes.

**Dale's POV**

I stabbed a shadow and punch another as it jumped up towards me. I smiled evilly, I already have a plan and I'm only five seconds in a fight, that's a record! I don't know if Twilight would like it though. A small pain on my left leg brought me out of my thoughts, I forgot about my armour. I spend the whole of the tower of awakening whining about my armour and I somehow forgot it. Am I that stupid?

_"Sometimes you're an idiot and others you're smart, did you need someone to tell you that?"_ Rage asked sarcastically.

_"No, but thanks for telling me Rage." _I replied in an equally sarcastic way. I touched my left shoulder and there was a flash of light. I sighed in relief as I felt the armour around me appearing. I love my armour to death. AND TO SPARTA!

"SPARTA!" I screamed out as I hacked and slashed everywhere around me. I heard the sound of the heartless being hit and destroyed every time I swung Ryuu around. I began to punch and kick as well to destroy even more heartless.

_"This calls for some epic music, will you do the honours Rage?" _I asked him.

_"Sure, awesome battle music coming up!"_ He replied. I heard the instrumental version of 'Through fires and flames' by Dragonforce come on. AWW HELL YES!

"WHERE'S THAT MUSIC COMING FROM?" I heard a Texas voice call.

"WHO CARES? IT'S EPIC!" I called back while stabbing the last heartless around me. The music was still going on so I started to head bang.

"I love this band!" I yelled in the heavy's voice (which I can do quite well) as I stopped head banging, but still grinning like an idiot.

"'Scuse me sugarcube, but can yer stop the music?" The Texas voice from before asked from behind me. I turned around and (surprise surprise, yet again) saw an orange coloured pony with a bunch of apples on her flanks.

_"Can you turn off the music Rage?"_ I asked, slightly sad that the music has to be stopped this early.

_"Ok."_ He replied. A few seconds later, the music had stopped completely.

"It's off now miss..." I trailed off again like I did with Fawn and held out my hand. She grabbed it with her hoof (how do they do that?) and shook it.

"Ma name's Applejack, what's yours sugarcube?" She asked me as she released my hand.

"My name's Dale, nice to meet you Applejack." I replied before I yawned loudly. Yup, definitely going to sleep soon.

"Ma friends call me AJ." She continued. I chuckled slightly before rubbing my eye to get rid of some dirt.

"I'm probably gonna have to keep calling you Applejack cause my cousins name is Ajay, it'll be too confusing." I replied.

"Where's your cousin?" Applejack asked. I yawned again slightly before pointing at Ajay, who was wearing his armour.

"The guy in the armour that looks like a wolf." I replied as I walked off. "And I'm going to sleep, see ya!"

**A few minutes later**

**Dale's POV**

As I walked towards the gummi s heard someone clapping from a behind a tree. I readied myself for a fight, I might be tired but I'll fight if I need to. The man chuckled slightly before he stepped out of the tree line while holding his hands up.

"Relax, I won't fight you yet." He said in a cool voice. Something about his voice made the cogs in my brain turn. Why did he seem so familiar? He was an organisation member that much I knew.

"Who are you?" I asked still keeping my guard up. He scratched his head a little and chuckled again. I'm starting to hate chuckling.

"People think I died in the inbetween, got it memorized?" He said while tapping his head (another rhyme, yay). What is he talking about? Wait a second…

"Axel?" I said/asked as I lowered my fists slightly. What was he doing here?

"The one and only." He said as he took off his hood. He looked… a lot like the same as in kingdom hearts 2 surprisingly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"The boss wanted me to check up on you four riftblade wielders, wouldn't want you all to be too hurt." He said while grinning. Time for a change of topic.

"Where's Sora? And why are you nobodies doing this again?" I wanted to pelt him with so many questions.

"I'll tell you, AFTER we fight." He answered as he summoned his chakrams (AN- I don't know if I spelt that right). I smiled slightly as I called Ryuu and got into my battle stance (AN- If you haven't read my profile on what his stance was, its like Riku's except two handed, one handed sometimes).

"All right, let's go!" I exclaimed as I jumped into the air and tried to downward strike him. He jumped out of the way and threw a chakram at me. I grabbed it with my hand (still had my armour on) and threw it in the air. I ran at him and grabbed a wrist and tried to flip him onto the ground.

"Nice try." He said before there was a sudden wall of fire between us. I let go of his wrist to avoid having my hand burned off and jumped away. The wall of fire spread and quickly turned into a ring of fire.

_"Can you put on Ring of Fire Rage?" _I asked my conscious. I felt a slight nod at the back of my head.

_"Sure, let's enjoy the irony of the situation"_ He answered. I heard the beginning of Ring of Fire and laughed. I could already see this biting me on the ass soon. That time was pretty soon apparently because a column of fire rose next to me as if it was a warning.

_"Ok let's put on battle music now before I get burned playing this song."_ I said to Rage. The continuation of the song 'Through fires and flames' instrumental from before came on.

_"Still ironic, but better."_ I commented before I got into my stance again. Now, the real fight begins.

**And ze chapter is complete! I vill update chapters around 2500 words per chapter.**

**Dale: You're playing too much team fortress 2, and borderlands for that matter. You would have had at lease ten chapters by now!**

**AK: I am also getting rid of the backstage for a while, sorry if you liked it. See youse later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alternate realties**

**Chapter 15 begin.**

**Ajay's POV**

I was talking to Twilight and the gang about the heartless attack on the town.

"Why were they here though? It doesn't make any sense." I mumbled to myself. They were meant to attack people (or ponies in this case) for their hearts, but no one was hurt. Strange.

"… check if everyone you know is here Twilight." Rob said suddenly as he started to walk around and look at random piles of rubble.

"Why?" She asked. Rob remained silent for a while before answering.

"If it's not for hearts or because the keyblade/riftblade wielders are here, it's to kidnap someone or create a diversion." He replied. Diversion… Hmmmm…

"Wait a second." I said, they corrupt not just hearts, but things of light overall. "Twilight, what's the most powerful thing in this world?" I asked her. She seemed a bit surprised at the sudden question.

"That would be the elements of harmony, why do you ask?" She said. I looked at her with the most serious look I could.

"This was diversion for us to get to it." I said as if it was a bomb shell, which it was. "If they get to it, they could corrupt it and change it into something of pure evil like themselves."

"That's impossible! Only Celestia and Luna know-"Twilight was cut off by a yell of fright.

"Everfree forest is on fire!" It said. I began to run towards the forest to see if I could help put out the flames. I don't know anything about Everfree forest, but I know that it has a lot of fuel for the fire. Ponies shouted in fright as I sped past them. Rob and Kai caught up to me as well as an orange colour pony.

"Scuse me sugercubes, but yall know Dale?" She asked us (what's with this world and girls?). I nodded as I look at her. Cow boy hat, Texas accent, she would be a Cow girl on Earth for sure.

"Me and my brother Kai are his cousins, Rob's his friend." I replied.

"Is this the best time to be chatting? A forest has a lot of fuel for fire and we can't stop to talk." Rob interrupted as he sped ahead into the forest I sighed as I felt the adrenaline rush wear off slightly.

"He's moody with people and ponies that's not Dale." I said trying to start up another conversation with her. "They've been friends for years so they know each other, anyway, what's your name?"

"Ma name's Apple jack." She replied as we ran into the forest. "Friend's call ma AJ though." She continued. I laughed a little to my self.

"Funny, I have a name that my friends call me too." I said to her as we slowed down a little. "It's Isaac, like Isaac Newton." I continued. I heard someone face palm and groan.

"Can you love bird's stop talking to each other and focus on the job?" I blushed heavily (hey, this has only happened once before to me, plenty to Dale though) before replying.

"Hey! I'm only 13 and Applejack's probably 20 or so, that and she's a pony." I crossed my eye's slightly as Kai was seemed to be about to laugh.

"I found the fire!" Rob shouted before Kai could humiliate me more. I looked at Applejack, who was still blushing. That's cute… I thought, NO! No time for these thoughts.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and ran ahead with me behind her. Could I really have a crush on her? Already? AH! I hate being a teenager. I need to talk to Dale about this; he's the philosophical one of the group. (AN- yes kickass222urmom, I'm fucking up your pairing with Applejack if there is any. Sorry, but it's needed for plot development.)

**Kai's POV**

I know they like each other, Rob would know they like each other. Hell, DALE, of all people, would know they like each other, but back to the point of this. I found Rob waiting for us while leaning on a tree.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he stood up straight and began to walk a little. I walked along side him to (hopefully) where the fire would be.

"I got a little distracted, where's the fire?" I replied. We walked a little longer before we heard the sound of rustling behind us.

"Sorry, I wanted to ask Applejack something." Ajay said as he walked out of a bush with Applejack not too far behind him.

"Was it if she's single?" Rob asked jokingly while smiling (le gasp!). Both Ajay and Applejack blushed like crazy and sputtered for an answer.

"N- No! I wanted to know how old she was, she's 16 apparently (AN- I don't know how old she is in the show, so I'm making this up, don't sue me) and that's the age of an adult here."

"Sure…" I said while rolling my eyes, he just proved our point. "Where's the fire again Rob?" I asked.

"It's right… here." He said while moving a tree branch. There was a field, and there was a massive wall of fire in it with… music?

"Where's the music coming from?" I asked no one in particular as I looked around.

"Your friend that is in the fire, which he is fighting someone higher." Someone said in a rhyming voice, the cat from WonderLand better not be here, or I'm gonna be so pissed.

"What are yer doing here Zecora?" Applejack asked as a zebra with jewellery came from a bush.

"The one who chose the shield wished for something to be revealed." She answered her while looking at me.

"How did you know about the tower of awakening? And what do you mean 'fighting someone higher'?" I asked her. She replied in a rhyming voice again.

"I cannot tell you how I know the tower, but the group he's with are mad for power. They hate the light and live in the dark, while praying on everyponies hearts." Before anyone could say anything, Ajay shouted out.

"Organisation XIII! One of them is behind the fire wall." Zecora nodded.

"The one behind the fire is thought to have died, but has now been recently revived. That is all I may say, so now I must be on my way." She said as she walked away. Rob had a thoughtful look on his face. We waited a while before Rob said.

"It's Lea, or as most people call him, Axel. Lea was his name before he became a nobody." Lea was his real name?

"But Lea's a girl's name, why would his parents call him that? And how do you know that?" Ajay questioned. Rob looked at him for a bit before answering.

"I've played Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance a little, the secret files in that game are about Axel's past life. Don't know why his parents called him that." Ajay nodded and sat on the ground.

"We're gonna be here for a while, lets relax until Dale win's." He said

"And what if he doesn't?" Rob asked, he's such a pemisist sometimes. Scratch that, a lot.

"Then we rush in and save his sorry ass." Ajay replied and closed his eyes. "If it's the Dale we know, then he'll be ok." I hope he's right.

**Dale's POV**

I rolled out of the way of another fire ball that Axel made, he seem to have gotten more tricks then him from KH2.

"Exactly how much do you know about me?" Axel asked while temporary stopping his attacks. I coughed a little from the smoke that came from the fire before answering.

"I forgot what number you were, but I know that you're the 'dancing of flurry flames' or something like that." Axel came out of the fire circle and laughed.

"That's close enough to be a danger." Fire suddenly clouded my vision as I felt some of my armour almost liquefy instantly.

_"That fucking hurt! Pay attention so we don't die."_ Rage scolded. I grunted in pain as I felt myself cool down.

_"You think I didn't fell that as well?"_ I snapped. I looked at my armour and I was instantly glad I had it on, a lot of it was charred black and some of it looked melted, I would have been burnt so much I would have been ash.

_"Fuck this I'm taking over."_ Rage said suddenly. Pain lanced through my body as I felt myself changing. I felt my insides moving, enlarging and getting smaller. My shoulder blades felt like they were put into a volcano. I was losing consciousness fast.

_"I hope you know what you're doing Rage…" _I said to him as a finally thought before all was darkness.

**Rage's POV**

_"I hope you know what you're doing Rage…"_ I heard Dale say before I felt him reside at the back of my head.

_"Don't worry, I know."_ I thought to him even though I know he won't hear me. I stretched my wings, flexed my tail and let out a roar. That might scare em'.

"Whoa, that was unexpected." Axel said as he burst out of the fire again. I jumped and flapped my wings to get air borne.

"Your tricks won't work now. I'm immune to your element." I said as I opened my mouth and shot out a burst of flames. Axel rolled out of the way and got behind me (how did he do that?).

"Burn baby!" He shouted as I saw him throw his charkrams at me. I corkscrewed out of the way and charged at him with claws drawn. He barely jumped out of the way. While he was jumping I swung at him with my tail (which the end was like a scythe, AK forgot to write that I think).

"Oomph!" Axel grunted as my tail hit him. The edge of the blade caught him and I threw him to the ground. I jumped on top of him and began to slash at his chest and face, like the hunter's from the left 4 dead series, only cooler (now only if I had sunglasses!).

"That's enough." A sudden voice rang out as I felt a sharp pain and was rag dolled through the air. I landed on my back around ten meters away from Axel.

"Thanks' boss." Axel said as I saw him get up. I couldn't see who the boss looked like because of his cloak, which seemed shorter than Axel's.

_"Have you won yet?"_ Dale asked inside my head. I grunted and got on my feet, wincing slightly from the pain in my ribs.

_"Nearly, went all hunter from left 4 dead on him but the organisation leader showed up, surprisingly."_ I answered him. I heard him laugh a little.

_"This is the first time I've seen a leader of anything not be a pussy and show up during a fight, can I take control?" _Dale asked me again. I nodded slightly.

_"Go nut's, not literally though."_ I felt Dale take back control and I felt myself go back into his mind. I sighed; it was good to be in control, even if it was just for that few minutes.

**Dale's POV**

AH! That's much better than being unconscious. HEY! Imma dragon still.

_"When ever I let you take back control, you're temporarily a dragon still, but only for a while, so make it count!"_ Rage whispered to me. I nodded and summoned Ragnarok and pointed it at them.

"All right! Which one of youse wants to fight me?" I grinned devilishly, plan already in ma head, BO YA! The one in the short organisation XII cloak (who I think is the boss) laughed and waved me off. Wut?

"I have other things to do, hurry up and destroy him Axel." He said before he made a portal of darkness and walked through it. Axel sighed and summoned his charkrams.

"I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." I heard him mumbled. He raised his arms above his head and began to glow. The stronger he glowed, the more I could fell the heat coming from him. Oh shit.

"Axel! You're suicidal! You won't survive!" I shouted out to him, trying to make him stop.

"I will this time!" He shouted back. I need something to defend myself with. ASAP!

_"I'm looking! OK! Game info, technical support, read me for Border Lands, porn, more porn, shit you have a lot of porn." _I kinda blushed near the end; thank god I can pass it off as the heat.

_"RAGE! HELP! NOW!"_ I screamed at him telepathically.

_"OK! Here is something that might help, found it with the riftblades near your heart." _I felt something being summoned in my left hand. Axel was about to fire what ever he had charging, so out of instinct I raised my left hand, hoping what ever Rage got from me could protect me from the blast.

A loud beaming sound was heard and I felt myself get knock off my feet, still holding the thing in my left hand. I had to close my eyes from the light that Axel created with the beam. By the time it stopped, I was about fifty meters away from where I was before and everything around me was charred black and smelt burnt.

_"OH SHIT!"_ Rage and I both though at the same time. I finally got a good look at what saved me. To my complete surprise (sarcasm), it was a shield! I though Kai would get this, but it's me apparently, now onto what it looked like. It had three different dragons on it, one was so white it looked like the snow, the second one on the other side was jet black, darker than the night, and the third looked like a mystic grey and was separating the other two. I looked towards Axel, who was knelling on the ground and gasping for air. I felt empathetic, this would be the third time he's died.

'Thank the boss for giving more resistance for this type of things." Axel said as he stood up (hey he lives!). I reached for Ragnarok (who was not that far away) and grabbed him. I stood up and began to hover slightly off the ground for more mobility.

"Look's like you beat me, what do you want to know?" Axel asked. I thought about it for a while before answering.

"Why are you nobodies doing this again? You were stopped before and you'll be stopped again." I asked him.

"It's not for Kingdom Hearts this time, I'll tell you that much." He answered. Seeing as were not fighting, I stopped hovering and de-summoned Ragnarok and the shield.

"Hm, ok. What have you done to Sora?" I asked again

"We haven't done anything to Sora, it what he's done to him self, one last question and I'm outta here." He replied as he opened a portal of darkness.

"Why are you still helping the organisation still?" I asked for a final time. That question must have hit hard because it took him a while to answer.

"That's… private, bye." He said quietly as he walked through the portal of darkness. After he left the world the ring of fire that he created began to dissipate until it was as if it there was nothing there to begin with, except the charred ground and the smell of something burnt (which was probably me).

"Hey! You're not dead!" Someone yelled out to me. I swung my head around and saw Rob running towards me. I grinned and began to fly towards him a slow speed.

"Course I would be alive, burnt to a crisp and armour slightly melted, sure! Not dead though." I said as we reached each other. We gave each other a hand shake and a pat on the back as a greeting.

"Never thought you would be a dragon Dale. Actually, scratch that, I did think you would be a dragon every day of my life since we met." He said as we laughed. I heard other people come up behind Rob.

"Oh no! You're still alive." Kai joked as he gave me a pat on the arm. He was WAY too short to reach my shoulder.

"Is that yer Dale?" Applejack came up from behind Kai with Ajay. Why does Ajay look a bit nervous?

"The one and only." I said while pointing at myself with my thumbs. Ajay smiled slightly but still looked rather troubled. I'll need to talk to him about that. My head suddenly began to hurt as everything began to get larger and I felt lighter than before. My time as a dragon ran out.

"Owww… that bloody hurt." I mumbled as I looked at myself. I still have clothes on, thank god or that would have had unpleasant results.

"Let's get back to Ponyville, everyone would want to know where we are." Kai said. As we started to walk back to Ponyville, Ajay asked me something.

"Umm, c-can I ask you something Dale. In private?" I raised an eyebrow, he sounds REALLY nervous, it must be embarrassing for him.

"Sure dude, anything for a cousin." I replied as we stopped and let the others ahead and began to walk back.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked us. I turned around.

"Ajay want to ask something." I answered. Kai grinned and gave a nod of understanding. Ok then… We walked a bit further backwards and began to talk.

"What do you want to ask me?" I questioned him. He stumbled a bit for words and scratched his arm nervously.

"Umm. You see, there's someone I really like, even though we only met today. She's nice, loyal to her friends, honest and is very smart." He stopped right there.

"And what's wrong with that?" I willed him to continue talking.

"The problem is… I like AppleJack, even though we only met just today. But she's a pony and I'm a human! It's wrong!" He shouted as he cried a little. I patted his shoulder and tried to explain something.

"We're far from human Ajay, we fight things made of evil and summon fictional weapons and in my case, transform into dragons! And look at Lance and Twilight, they love each other even though there different species, they have children for crying out loud! If you love her then that's love, you can't control it, so don't fight the water, flow with it." That had the result I was looking for and Ajay was smiling to his hearts content. He cried again, not of sadness, but of joy.

"Thanks Dale, I appreciate it." He said as we had a bro hug.

"No prob, now lets get back to the others!" I exclaimed. We began to run back to Ponyville while laughing. At that point I done something I haven't done for a while now

_"Author, what's the situation with Rob, Kai and AppleJack?"_ I asked AK telepathically.

_"They just had the same talk as you two did, with a few differences, I'm gonna end this chapter here, ok?"_ AK replied

_"That's cool, good night/morning/afternoon readers!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Alternate Realties**

**Chapter 16 begin**

**Kai's POV**

I sighed, this has gotten much more complicated then I hoped it to be. Ajay like's AppleJack, AppleJack like's Ajay, but they won't get together because their different species, normally I would talk to Dale or Ajay about these type of things, but Ajay is out of the question and Dale's talking to him right now. Love is complicated, I wonder who else I can talk to, but first we need to get to the elements of harmony to make sure their safe. Or we're fucked.

"We're nearly out of everfree forest; I hope Dale and Ajay aint lost…" AppleJack said while trailing off near the end.

"Don't worry, Dale's with him and he's like an elephant when it comes to remembering directions." Rob said. Is he trying to help her relax? Mind = blown.

"I hope yer right…" AppleJack replied sadly as she lowered he head. I need to help somehow.

"I bet that there right on our trail." I said throwing in my own two cents.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" I heard Ajay yell. AppleJack's ear's perked up as she raised her head and smiled, so maybe this won't take as long as I thought.

"See! What did I tell ya! Now go and talk to him girl, we'll talk to Dale 'bout this." I whispered as I nudged her near the end. She looked at me and nodded, then ran towards Ajay. I sighed again, love is VERY weird. Dale waved at us as he came from behind Ajay and stopped in front of us.

"How did the talk with AppleJack go?" He asked us. Rob and I looked at each other with confused faces.

"How did you know about that?" Rob questioned him. He just grinned.

"The Author told me, problem?" He answered. A piano suddenly started playing with only one word playing over and over again.

"Troooolololo trololol trollolo! HAHAHA!" Dale exclaimed as he held his gut and doubled over while laughing.

"Shut the song up." I said as I held my hands over my ears, I hate it when he plays the Troll Song.

"Fine. There, the song's off, now let's get to Ponyville." He replied grumpily as we started to walk to Ponyville with Ajay and AppleJack not too far behind. Maybe they do have a chance.

**Dale's POV**

When we got to Ponyville, we immediately noticed how empty it was.

"Oh shit, did the heartless come?" I said frantically, shit shit shit!

"Couldn't have, too soon from the last attack, they would have to plan before attacking a town." Ajay said calmly as he walked a head.

"There's arrows' pointing to this shop, should we go in?" Rob interrupted as he walked to a shop named 'Sugar cube corner'.

"Hmmmm, maybe they have food?" I asked no one in particular as I felt my stomach growl in response. Great, I need food AND sleep. We slowly walked into the shop just in case there was any heartless around.

"SURPRISE!" My eyes suddenly felt like they were on fire, my ears were assaulted by loud noises and I felt like I had a heart attack.

"AH!" I barely managed to squeak out before we all hit the deck, the only one standing being AppleJack. A loud chorus of laughter and techno music hit our ears as I looked up and saw a certain pink pony's face.

"Hey pinkie, what's happening?" I asked as I looked around and saw… pretty much everyone from here. Lance was with Twilight and her kids (I think their called foals here? I dunno) talking to other ponies that he seemed to know, a few of them looked upset over something.

"I made a welcome party for you four! Enjoy!" She replied before she disappeared to do who knows what. I stood up and sighed, might as well talk to Lance and his friends. When I was walking towards the table Lance was at, I heard some really dramatic piano music.

_"Author, what are you doing?"_ I asked him telepathically. To ensure that the time-space continuum wasn't broken, he temporarily stopped time to talk to me.

_"Found Bioshock 2 lying around the computer and I'm trying to install it."_ He replied as the music stopped.

_"Did you install it?"_ I asked him

_"No, I had to restart the laptop because it got into an infinite loop thingie like in border lands GOTY edition for my PC, I'll continue time._ He replied. Every thing returned to normal and I continued walking to his table.

"Hey Lance, how's it going?" I asked him as I sat down from across him.

"It's good, these guys's aren't happy with me though." He answered as he pointed a thumb at a pony next to him.

"Why not?" I asked again as I took a drink from a nearby serving table.

"I promised to judge a contest for them for a mare's heart, but because of the heartless I might have to go somewhere else." He replied.

"Go judge the contest Lance, we'll be alright." I said as I drank what ever was in the cup, maybe I should have checked what was in it.

"Did you know what you just drank?" The pony to the right of me asked.

"What did I drink?" I asked anxiously, I hope I didn't drink something like piss, dat'll be shit.

"You drank the strongest apple cider we got here like it was nothing!" He replied with his hooves in the air (like you just don't care XD).

"Really?" I wondered as I looked at the liquid in the cup. "Taste's more like apple juice to me." I continued as the same pony from before got a drink from the same table and took a gulp.

"Hey! He's right-" That was all he got out before he fell to the ground unconscious. I laughed at him.

"I wish I had a marker right now." I exclaimed as I took another sip from the apple cider, even though I didn't get knock out at first I don't want to fall unconscious at the start of the party.

"Ask and you shall receive." Said a REALLY stoned voice as a unicorn came while levitating a marker.

"Where did you get a marker from?" I asked the stoner pony.

"I'm with Pinkie, you know her." He replied as he drew on him and put the marker on the table. "Now I'm gonna fuck my pie!" He yelled as he ran towards Pinkie Pie. I shuddered; I did not need to know that.

"Ew." I said. But on a separate note though.

_"Why am I immune to alcohol Rage?" _I asked my consciousness.

_"You're not immune, but more resistant then a krogan is which is saying a lot." _He replied.

_"How?" _I asked him.

_"The shield I got for you from your heart increases you resistance to everything, but mostly alcohol for some reason." _I nodded and turned around to ask Lance something.

"Do you know what a krogan is?" He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm, no. Do you know Break?" He asked as Break appeared on his shoulder.

**"A krogan is a type of species from a series call 'Mass effect'. They're covered in metal plate's that cover their entire body and love to fight each other. But their entire species have been neutered because of what their ancestor's had done before the series started."** That's detailed.

"How good are they at holding their alcohol?" I asked.

"**They almost never get tipsy, let alone drunk."** He replied

"And why couldn't you ask me?" Rage asked as he appeared on my shoulder.

"If you're anything like me, then you would have said something like 'I'm not telling you'." I replied. OH! I just remembered something.

"Lance I need a favour for something." I began.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. I looked around at the ponies around us.

"Not here, too many ponies 'round here and I'll be embarrassing for him, somewhere private. You know somewhere? Twilight can come if she wants to." I answered.

"Who's the favour for?"

"My cousin Ajay, he's over there." I pointed to another table where he, AppleJack (surprise surprise), a white unicorn with a purple mane and a MASSIVE red pony with an orange mane (I think it was orange) were.

"Sure, the library is a good place." I thanked him and ran out of the shop, but not before waving goodbye to the rest of the group. Oh shit, someone's jealous of Ajay being with AppleJack, I'll need to talk to Lance 'bout that.

**A few minutes later**

We entered the library and sat down at the couch.

"What's the favour you need?" Lance asked me.

"I'm wondering as well." Someone suddenly said. I fell off m the couch and yelled in a pewdiepie voice.

"THE FUCK MAN! Why would you do that?" Rob laughed as he stepped out of the shadows (it was night now).

"Love your reaction bro." He teased as he leaned on the wall.

"Bro? Are you two brothers?" Twilight asked. "And be quiet! The foals are asleep." She continued.

"Sorry Twilight, there is a history of his ancestors crossing over with mine, but that's beside the point." I replied to Twilight.

**_"What's the favour?"_** Asked a voice as someone appeared on Lance's right shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked

**_"Oh right, I never introduced myself. My name is Dawn; I'm Lance's calm side so I rarely get mad." _**Dawn replied.

"Ok then, so here's the favour. You see, Ajay like's someone here in Ponyville but he doesn't want to show it to her, she like him, but she doesn't want to show it to him either." I began.

"Who does he like?" Twilight asked anxiously.

"He like's AppleJack." I answered calmly. Twilight, Lance and his consciousness's all let their mouth's drop (cartoon world people, cartoon world).

"He like's AppleJack? That's surprising." Twilight said. Lance looked a bit worried.

"Something wrong Lance?" I asked him.

"The ponies that I were with were once bronies, people who liked this show, me included. One of them likes AppleJack."

"Was it the one that looked jealous of Ajay at Sugar cube corner?" I asked.

"Yep, that's the one."

"How long has he been here?" I asked. Lance thought for a few seconds.

"He's been here for a few weeks." I stared at him.

"A few weeks." I stated. Lance nodded. "He's had a few weeks to do what ever he wants to do with her to gain a relationship, but does nothing. And the second she talks to someone she likes he get jealous? That seem a bit hypocritical don't cha think?" I asked near the end.

"He's spent those few weeks 'observing' her." He said while using air quotes on 'observing'.

"He was spying on her?" Rob asked him.

"He kept on denying it though." Lance replied. Grrrrrr, I hate hypocrites.

_"Don't get mad Dale." _Rage warned me.

_"I just hate hypocrites, ah! Light bulb! Can you make a separate embodiment for you self Rage? I need you to do something. Please?"_ I whined to him

_"If you stop whining I will, what do you need man."_ He replied as he appeared on my shoulder. I whispered into his ear and he grinned at me when I finished.

_"Why do you not get A's for speech's at school." _He praised. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't like any of the topics." I replied. He nodded, and closed his eyes and disappeared. I felt a lot get taken out of me and I was gasping for air. I felt Rage pat my back.

"It'll take a lot out of you for a few minutes at first but it will get better as you go along." He said before he jumped out the closest open window. Yeah! Screw doors! I laughed, yep, that proves he's me.

"What was that about?" Rob asked me. I smiled and gave a troll face.

"I'll tell you later. Now, I need help to get Ajay and AppleJack together and keep the stoner brony away or he'll ruin it, what's his name any way?" I explained/asked.

"Greg." Twilight answered simply. "I understand why you'll want to keep him away though." I nodded.

"Thanks' dudes, youse are the best people/pony I've met in this world." I praised as I gave a thumbs up.

"Imma back!" Rage yelled as he flew through the window.

"That was fast." Rob said.

"I had to be fast, he looked pissed!" Rage replied as I gave him a high five.

"SHH!" Twilight shushed as she held up her hoof to her mouth (snout?).

"FFS Dale, call it mouth." Rage scolded me. I gave him a weird look.

"How did you know what I narrated?" I asked

"I'm you, remember, work's the other way 'round too." He answered. Rob coughed and asked.

"What happened?" Rage smiled.

"Ok, this is what it was about…" He began.

**Rage's POV**

I was flying to sugar cube corner and grinned, man that guy's gonna freak! The party was still going strong, that's what I wasn't hoping, everyone will see me. Aaah fuck it, I'll do it anyway. I wonder if I'll do a dramatic entrance and kick it open, no, too noticeable. I reached down to the doorknob and twisted it. I pushed the door open and walked through. All the partying stopped almost instantly. Some of the ponies had a face of confusion on there faces, most had fear and the DJ stopped playing.

I looked around and saw Ajay, Kai and AppleJack looking at me confused. I quickly mouthed 'I'm Rage not Dale' to them. They nodded their heads. I began to look at the table that Dale, Lance and Twilight sat at and walked towards it. When I reached them I looked at all of them slowly.

"Which one of you is the one that likes AppleJack…?" I asked in the deepest voice I could, but quiet enough so that only they could hear it. The one in the corner slowly raised his hoof.

"This is a message from Dale, not me. Dale's the human boy that sat here, remember?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Good… Here's the message. (AN-contains a lot of swearing, sorry for being a dick to your OC kickass22urmom, but it how my OC talks to some people when he thinks they're being a bitch) He says: You shouldn't such a hypocritical bitch. Lance told him that you've been here for a few weeks, what have you been doing during that time? You've been doing nothing besides 'observing' her, and you know that's a load of bullshit. You have had WEEKS to man up, stop being a pussy and show your fucking face to the girl! But no! You decided to be a little bitch and stalked her without showing your face! Even if you 'saw her first', you've done NOTHING! So when someone else comes around and starts to talk to her because he likes her, you don't be a jealous bitch! You slap yourself in the face for being a little pussy, not talking to her and missing out on her! Hating someone because they got the girl that you had so many chances to talk to isn't fair, that's being hypocritical!" I said as if it was my/Dale's life work and shouting towards the end. HA! If only Dale's shitty teachers could see him now. I blew out through my nose and glared at him, man this speech got me hyped!

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked in a low tone. He just sat there with his mouth open. "His point exactly." I continued as I walk out of the store.

"Have a good party everypony!" I said as I closed the door and flew towards the library.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alternate Realties**

**Chapter 17 begin (Insert disclaimer here)**

**Kai's POV**

The door slowly creaked open as a scaled body came through it. Every partier stopped doing what ever they were and was either confused or cowering in fear. The group we were in was a part of the confused group of ponies (excluding Rarity of course). What's Dale doing? I thought to myself. Jay, AppleJack (those two almost never left each other's side the entire night) and I was staring at Dale in confusion. I was about to ask why he was a dragon so soon, but he quickly mouthed 'I'm Rage not Dale'. We nodded and tried to calm rarity down.

"Calm down rarity! He won't hurt any of us." I whispered to her. She was still shaking in fear.

"But it's a dragon! Not like the dragon spikey wikey I know." She whimpered. Jay sighed.

"Rarity, he won't hurt us, he's like me and Kai." Jay said to her.

"Rarity, ah promise he won't hurt ya, and when have ah ever broke a promise?" Applejack continued for him as she flashed a quick smile to him, causing him to smile. Sigh, those two won't stop smiling when one of them talks.

"Eeeup (AN- I think that's how you spell it, I dunno)." Big Mac (he he, big mac) agreed as he came back to our table and sat down. Where did he come from?

"Where did you go Big Mac?" Jay asked him while raising his eye brow.

"Outside." He answered simply. Jesus Christ he's blunt when it comes to questions. Jay only nodded as we heard Rage speak loud enough so we could hear him.

"…when someone else comes around and starts to talk to her because he likes her, you don't be a jealous bitch! You slap yourself in the face for being a little pussy, not talking to her and missing out on her! Hating someone because they got the girl that you had so many chances to talk to isn't fair, that's being hypocritical!" He screamed near the end as all of sugar cube corner pretty much cowered in fear, which didn't help us with Rarity.

"He's going to hurt us…" She whimpered to herself as she began to cry. Even I admit I was surprised how pissed he was. Rage stood upright from the table he was standing over and walk towards the door and opened it to leave.

"Have a good party everypony!" He yelled to everyone/pony as he smiled and closed the door. Everyone was still silent after he closed the door; I've got to keep this party going. I stood up from the chair and walked to the DJ.

"Hey, DJ." I whispered to her to get attention. She faced me and stared at me through her glasses.

"Yep, if you want to put on a song it'll have to be a good one to save this party." She said as she took out some DVD's from the DJ player.

"I know a good techno song, its either techno or dubstep." I replied. She raised her head and grinned.

"Both are my specialty, what do you have in mind?" She asked. I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out a disk.

"Where did that come from?" She asked me.

"Let's just say I done a Pinkie." I answered her. She nodded and smiled as she put the disk in. The familiar wubbing of 'Equinox' by skrillex filled the room. Awww hell yeah! This might save the party. Ponies head's eventually began to bob up and down to the beat and smiled. I walked back my table and grinned. Mission accomplished!

"Where did the CD come from?" AppleJack asked me as I sat down.

"I pulled a pinkie, let's just say that." I answered as I took a sip from a cup of water on the table.

"He has an unlimited amount of this CD Apples." Jay said. I smirked.

"Aww, you already have pet names, how cute. I'm telling Dale soon as I see him." I teased them. They blushed heavily as Big Mac and I laughed at their expense, even Rarity giggled a little even though you could still see her tear stains.

"S-shut it Kai." Jay replied as he stumbled over his words. "And don't you dare tell Dale."

"Fine fine, I won't." I surrendered while putting my hands up. "Big Mac can though." I continued as he laughed.

"Same thing goes for Big Mac." Jay said, his blush fading slightly with each second. A loud thud next to me nearly made me screa- er, I mean yell in surprise.

"And there goes Big Mac!" A familiar voice yelled behind us. Was that…

"Daxel?" I asked no one in particular as I turned around. Sitting in the table behind us was three organisation members, DAFUQ?

"Yo, what do you need?" I heard Xiak asked as he sipped from a cup.

"What the heck are youse doing here?" I asked them. The one in the middle raised his arms.

"Can't we engoy sum parthays?" He slurred as he waved his arms in the air before hitting the table with his head unconscious.

"Dammit Jaxy, you can't hold your liquor…" Xiak face palmed as he sipped from his cup again.

"You're both light weights." Daxel laughed as he downed his drink in a second.

"Shut it." Xiak retorted as he decided to down his drink. After a few seconds he finished. "See I'm fin-" His head hit the table unconscious as Daxel laughed his ass off.

"I can't- believe he- fell for that!" He wheezed out between laughter.

"Why are you three here really?" Jay interrogated him. He put his hands up slightly.

"We wanted to party, like Jaxy said. We can't party at base 'cause the boss said it'll destroy the place or something, so when we heard of a party here we decided to come here. We would have got other people here but they were either too busy or asleep, they sleep pretty early." He explained as he got another drink. AppleJack stared at Daxel for a few seconds.

"He aint lying, I don't see no lies from that explanation." She said. I nodded and looked at Jay. He seemed a bit unconvinced but still nodded. Daxel sighed.

"I'm bored; you three know any where to go?" We thought about it for a second.

"There is the library, but Dale might kill you." Jay stated. Daxel stood up and picked up Jaxy and Xiak and put them on his shoulders

"Let's go then!" He shouted slightly as he started to walk out.

"But Dale might kill you!" Jay exclaimed. Daxel stopped and laughed.

"I know he won't, he's too nice for that. Now let's go!" He replied as he ran out.

"I'll meet you up later; I'm helping Apples get Big Mac home." Jay stated as he helped AppleJack pick up Big Mac. I nodded.

"Ok then, see you two!" I shouted as I left sugar cube corner. Daxel was waiting a bit up the road.

"It's 'bout time you got here." He said as he followed me (we were still running). I breathed out a little.

"Had a bit of a distraction but I'm here now."

**A few minutes later**

We arrived at the front door to the library. I silently hoped that Dale wasn't there, or this won't end well. The door creaked open as we walked through, Jaxy and Xiak still on Daxel's shoulders. How does he run with them on his shoulders?

"Hello there." I heard Lance say as his shadow appeared.

"Hey there Lance." Daxel replied. Ohshitwhydidhesaythatnowwe'rebothfucked.

"Who are you?" Lance asked him.

"An acquaintance of Dale's." He said while scratching his face through his hood.

"Hmmmm…" Lance seemed unconvinced. Oh shit we're defiantly fucked now. "Fine, I'll believe you, for now." SWEET!

"That could have been bad…" Daxel mumbled. I crossed my eyes at him and resisted the erg (AN-I dunno how to spell it) to slap him.

"Ya think?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Come on to the living room." Lance continued as he walked through an open door. We followed him and saw Twilight and Dale on the couch talking about something, fuck fuck fuck! Dale looked up and saw Daxel and dashed at him with speed I never seen before, sword summoned. The sword stopped with in a centimetre of Daxel's forehead.

"Why haven't you summoned you sword yet?" Dale growled. Daxel remained unmoving.

"Because I don't want to fight." He said to him. Dale's sword moved forward ever so slightly so it was barely in front of him and not in his head.

"I can kill you now you know…" Dale trailed off at the end.

"You can but you won't."

"How do you know? I can be unpredictable."

"You're too nice for that type of things." Dale growled and his hand shook slightly.

"God dammit…" Dale growled and de-summoned his sword. He turned around and sat on the couch. Daxel sat on the couch opposite to him and put Xiak and Jaxy next to him, I sat next to Dale.

"…Why are you here Daxel?" Dale asked quietly, I could tell Rage was attempting to calm him down. I honestly think Rage's name should be calm or something with how much he has to calm Dale down. Daxel shrugged his shoulders.

"We wanted to party and this was the only place we could find one." Daxel replied using a shortened version of what he said to me, Jay and AppleJack. I wonder what happening to them.

**Jay's POV**

**A few minutes before**

We walked through another dark street, hopefully getting closer to Apples home (which I heard is an Apple farm, sweet! I love Apples… I mean the fruit!). Jesus Big Mac's gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow, or the next day with how much he drank.

"How long 'till we get your home?" I asked AppleJack as I steadied Big Mac a bit so he won't fall off her.

"It won't be long." She replied as she walked a bit faster, probably eager to get home. Why do I feel sad all of a sudden? Oh yeah, I like her, GOD DAMMIT! I hate love when it does this to anyone, especially me!

"Are yer coming Jay?" AppleJack called out to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said. I walked towards her. After a few minutes she began to stumble slightly.

"Are you ok Apples?" I asked her, worried for her safety.

"Yeah, ah'm fine." She replied as a light blush covered her cheeks. AH so cute…

"Are you sure? You look tired and you're not a good liar." I persisted. She sighed and lowered her head.

"Big Mac's getting heavy after this long…" She admitted. I shook my head and smiled.

"If you need help Apples, you shouldn't hesitate to ask, me especially." I stated. I picked Big Mac up and hauled him onto my shoulders. Wait a second, I'm not this strong! Dale maybe, not me!

"_Your welcome." _A soft voice said suddenly. I nearly jumped but instead I just began to walk forward.

"_Who are you?"_ I asked the voice

"_I am your conscious, my name is Tranquillity."_ It replied.

"_Tranquillity? Sounds like a girl's name."_ I stated.

"_That's because I am a girl."_ She countered

"_Seems reasonable, why are you talking to me now? Why not before?"_

"_I've only started to talk to you now because you've reached a different level of calmness; you have AppleJack to thank for that."_

"_Why did you help me?"_

"_I know your feelings for her, so I wanted to help out."_

"_Thanks Tranquillity."_

"Are yer ok Jay?" AppleJack asked interrupting my mini conversation with Tranquillity.

"Yeah, I just spaced out for a moment." I responded, hoping she would believe me. She stared at me for a second before she shook her head.

"Ok then, we 'ere now." She said while stopping in front of a large house. I whistled at the size of it.

"That's big, how many people live here?" I asked her.

"Me, Big Mac, ma little sister AppleBloom and Granny Apple live here, me and Big Mac look after the farm, AppleBloom goes to school and Granny Apple cooks." She explained.

"Impressive." I complemented. ""Any way, were do you want me to drop Big Mac off?" I asked her.

"Ah'll get into the house, yer just go to the library." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Ah'm sure, you go." I nodded and ran back towards the library. I hope nothing's happened with Kai and Daxel, though knowing our luck something probably has happened.

**Dale's POV**

"Chug chug!" Everyone screamed at us. I complied with what they wanted and drank the massive cup of apple cider in a few seconds. Everyone cheered as I smirked at Daxel.

"Giving up?" I taunted him.

"Fuck no!" He retorted as he began to drink his cup of cider. Lance and the rest of the group are still at the library to wait for Jay, so Daxel and I are having a drinking contest at the party. I laughed as Daxel began to choke on the cider, his hood still on his head somehow, I blame KH logic.

"Chug chug!" Everyone screamed at him. He tilted his head back to chug more. He finished drinking and was sitting straight for a second before he fell unconscious on the table. Everyone cheered and picked me up by the chair.

"Dale, Dale!" They chanted as I rose higher and higher into the air before they put me back down. I laughed at Daxel's unconscious form. Someone got another chair and put it next to Daxel. As the pony sat on the chair I realised something, this pony's the one that likes AppleJack (or in Jay's case, Apples! Thank you for telling me Daxel)!

"You, me, right here, right now." He said simply while making hoof gestures. He must want to get rid of some of the shame by beating me at this.

"Bring on the apple cider!" I called out. Everyone brought around at least one cup and completely filled the table. The pony started to sweat with how much he has to drink. Aww yeah.

"Let the contest begin!" I yelled as everyone cheered. I grabbed one cup and began to chug it down. A second later I finished and wiped my mouth with my hand. Everyone cheered for the pony to chug down as I grinned, he aint gonna last long. He took a brave gulp and chugged it all down. He immediately fell unconscious as everyone laughed at him. Ya know, this world might not be that bad at all!

**Chapter 17 end**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alternate Realties**

**Chapter 18 begin, insert disclaimer here, and insert exclaimer here.**

**Daxel's POV**

**The next day**

Aaah my fucking head! I thought to my self as I sat up. So, Dale must have carried me here, I thought he would have killed me (I honestly thought he would have killed me when we first met here).

"How did I know you three would be here?" I heard someone say behind. I smiled; at least this organisation member was cool.

"What do you need Axel?" I asked as I turned around to face him. He sighed.

"The boss need's us." He answered.

"What a killjoy. Is he angry we partied around the rift blade wielders?" I asked

"You think he isn't? Let's get to base before he comes here and brings us back himself." He answered.

"If the boss was a girl you would be pussy whipped, so good thing he's a boy. You're still under his thumb though." I stated as he summoned a portal of darkness.

"Shut it Dax and get into the portal, Xiak and Jaxy are at base already." Grrrr, I hate that nick name. I didn't say any thing and walked into the portal, Good thing this think leave's any ailment's from a world behind!

**Dale's POV**

Aaah! What a wonderful night last night, I got a shield that put's the hyrule shield to shame (I've got to tell the guys about it soon), I made two ponies and an organisation member get knocked unconscious by drinking cider, Rage learnt how to create a separate embodiment for himself and Jay and AppleJack hooked up! I'm not to sure about the last one though.

"Hey guy's looked at this!" Jay called out to us (me, Kai, Lance, Twilight, Sparks and Fawn) from the living room (we were looking at some books to see if there was any on the heartless, just in case).

"What happened?" Lance asked as we reached the living room. Jay was holding up a paper, but he wasn't using his hands.

"When did you learn telekinesis!?" I shouted/asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just now but read the paper!" He shouted back. The paper flew towards me and hovered in the air. I grabbed it and began to say what the note said.

"I'm sorry I left so soon, the boss has plans but I don't like what he's doing. The plans are ruthless and cruel; even I think it's not right, and I'm not supposed to feel anything! He's going to attack Canterlot in three day's, he won't leave any survivors. He's going to corrupt the elements of harmony and use them for something, but he won't tell anyone. I'm going to get Xiak and Jaxy to leave with me, I might get others but I don't know if I can. I've heard the boss talk about someone that wants to destroy him for some reason, but I don't care if he wants to destroy him, he's out matching everyone I've heard of in terms of evil and needs to be stopped soon. I can't tell you who the boss is he'll know I'm writing about him if I write his name, but it's the person you least expected. From Daxel…" I trailed off at the end. Daxel, a good guy?

"We need to warn the princesses, NOW!" Lance shouted. "Twilight, can you teleport us to the Canterlot castle?" He asked Twilight. She nodded.

"It'll drain me a bit, but I'll be fine." She replied.

"Thanks Twi, kids you get to Sweet Apple acres so you aren't hurt and tell them what's happening." Lance continued as he faced his kids. They nodded and ran out the door. I wish all kids were like that.

"Guess you won't make the contest to judge it huh Lance?" Rob said as he suddenly came out of the shadows.

"How did you know I have a contest I could judge?" Lance asked him.

"I ask the author about what's happening sometimes." Rob answered.

"Seems legit but let's go to the castle!" I interrupted them. Twilight nodded and her horn lit up. There was a flash and suddenly the appearance of, well, everything changed.

"Intruders!" A gruff voice yelled out as some weight was suddenly on my back.

"Is that pain? Or just a hippie on my back." I asked in a 'Saxton Hale' voice (hey! I like TF2, don't judge me). I grabbed what ever was on my back and through it to the ground. Hey! It's a knight pony, awesome.

"Protect the princesses!" Someone yelled out. I ducked under a Pegasus that was flying towards my face and done an uppercut to its gut. The Pegasus lost control of its wings because of the pain and spun out of control, one down god knows how many left. A regular pony (I think it's called an earth pony) tried to tackle me, I back pedalled out of the way and kicked its face while it was on the ground. I looked up and saw a fire ball coming towards me. I rolled out of the way and summoned the shield (I don't want to hurt them, much). The unicorn threw another fire ball at me; I held up the shield and continued running towards him. The fire ball made contact with the shield and exploded, but leaving me unharmed and the shield without a scratch still. Yup, the hyrule shield can suck it. When I got in arm's length of the unicorn I barged into him with the shield, making him go flying into a wall and knocking him unconscious.

"We've got you now!" Someone called out as a bunch of ponies in armour came into the room and surrounded me. I frowned, I didn't want to hurt them, but it looks like I have to. I activated my armour and summoned Ryuu, if I'm going down I gonna go down fighting!

"Bring it bitches!" I taunted as I smack my sword against my shield. I prepared to attack.

"Stop." Said a gentle yet commanding voice. The pony knights were silent as they got out of their stances. I turned around to see who talked and saw a large white pony that had both a horn and wings, what were they called again, alicorns I think? Next to the bright white pony was another pony, she was a dark blue pony with a lighter blue mane and was also an alicorn. I walked towards the two and bowed to show my respect.

"You two must be the princesses?" I asked them. The taller white alicorn nodded her head.

"Yes, you may leave knights." She replied. The knights nodded and left the room, a few of them leaving later then the other's to pick up their unconscious team mates.

"Hey, do you know where the prince is?" Lance asked the princesses. There's a prince?

"He should be coming right about… now." The taller alicorn said as a white flash filled the room.

"I came as soon as I heard, what's happening?" A slightly frantic voice said. I turned around and saw a dark brown alicorn.

"_Oh yay, more royalty." _I thought sarcastically to myself. _"I hate being around royalty, makes me too nervous."_

"You've no need to be nervous." The calm voice from before said suddenly. Wait, what?

"Did you read my mind?" I questioned her as I turned around.

"Yes, she did, she reads my mind as well." Lance answered for her. I sighed.

"Well, you're probably wondering what we're doing here right?" I asked her.

"Wouldn't you want to know what somepony was doing here after they appeared in front of you, knocked four of your personal guards unconscious and tried to take on the rest?" She asked sarcastically. I scratched my face nervously (I couldn't scratch my hair 'cause of the helm).

"They started it?" I said (though I really more asked it). The dark blue alicorn rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. I walked towards her with a straight face and held out the piece of paper (how that was still in my hand is a mystery). The brown alicorn (I really got to know these ponies' names) walked towards the throne and read the paper with the princesses. After a minute or two the white alicorn grimaced.

"This is serious news; we must evacuate Canterlot immediately and prepare the troops, I will tell the citizens." She ordered.

"What do we help with?" I asked her. She stared at us.

"You will help with the evacuation and then train for the upcoming battle." She commanded. We nodded.

"What's the battle plan?" Rob asked suddenly.

"We don't have one yet." The brown alicorn replied.

"Dale, can you think of a plan?" Rob asked and he turned to me. I thought about it for a second.

"I need a map of Canterlot showing all the entry points, but I'll be good." I answered as I gave a thumbs up. "Now I think we might need an introduction now, I don't want to narrate what the colours of your coats are instead of your names." I chuckled a little as the alicorns laughed.

"My name is Celestia." The taller white one replied.

"I'm Luna." The younger dark blue one said.

"My name is-" He was cut off by a loud bang. FUUUUUUUU-

"Your highnesses!" A knight yelled as he ran towards the throne and bowed.

"Rise, what is it?" Celestia asked. The knight stood up, huffing and puffing.

"A three strange creatures in a black cloaks appeared at the front gates demanding to see you." He replied. Celestia frowned.

"Show them in." She said. Oh no.

"That may not be the best action princess, if it's some of the people I'm thinking of then letting them in will only let them know the lay out of the castle." I interrupted. "If they ever get into the castle then they might find out where the elements of harmony are." I walked towards the knight.

"What did they sound like?" I asked him. He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"One of them sounded like you." He replied. I put my hand to my chin and began to think. Who do I know that sounds like me, hmm. Wait a second!

"It's Daxel!" I shouted in realisation as I ran out of the throne room. It took me a while to get to the front gate because of the size of the castle and that I had to ask for directions a few times but I got there!

"Yo Daxel!" I called out to him. He turned to me and ran forward to me.

"Hey Dale!" He replied as we gave each other a hand shake and a pat on the back for a greeting.

"Sup Dale." Xiak and Jaxy said as they gave me a handshake.

"So you got out of the organization and got these two, nice job Daxel." I complemented.

"I barely got Xiak and Jaxy out with me, I couldn't get anyone else." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ahh well, what can you do? Any way, come inside, I'll vouch for you." I said as I walked inside, the ex-organisation members following me. A few minutes later we were back at the throne room (good thing I have an elephants memory at directions). There were some knights (captains by the looks of it) talking to the princesses and the prince. Jay (who was practising his telekinesis), Lance, Twilight, Kai and Rob noticed me and was about to call out before I held up a finger to my mouth and pointed towards the knights and then my ears. Hopefully they would get that. They looked confused before Jay whispered what I meant into each of their ears. Rob and Kai weren't confused any more so they went back to what ever they were doing but Lance and Twilight looked worried.

"Go with the others." I whispered to Daxel, Xiak and Jaxy as I silently walked towards the captain knights (I don't know what their called).

"Their insane! The elements of harmony are a myth; even if they were real they couldn't ever be corrupted! Their crazy your highnesses." The captain on the left said.

"I find it hard to believe that someone could create an entire army in three day's strong enough to defeat the soldiers of Canterlot." The one on the right continued.

"I will not listen to a species that has only been in Equestria for a few months, much less to a fat one that has only been here for a day." The middle one said. FAT! Oh you're dead.

"Do you want to say that to my face you prick?" I interrupted them. The middle one turned around and glared at me.

"You're fat." He said. Oh it's on! (AN- time for short speech)

"You're an ignorant piece of shit that shouldn't be a part of anything; it's funny how you taunt someone even when you know they can kick your ass all the way to the fucking moon. Even IF we were insane, it is YOUR JOB TO PROTECT! So just because human's have only been here for a few months and I've only been here for a day you won't listen to a warning FOR YOUR POSSIBLE DOOM!? Do you know how fucked up that is? That's more fucked up than my family history!" I screamed as he shrunk in fear. "You have three seconds to leave the room before I chase you and punch you in the face so hard the Saxton would piss his pants." I growled as I began to count.

"One" He snapped out of fear and began to run. I followed him with my eyes.

"Two." He was about half way as I cracked my knuckles (you think I was kidding about punching his face?). He was about to touch the door.

"Three." He barely got out of the room before I ran. I crossed my eyebrows as I turned around and faced the other two captains.

"Does one of you want to insult me?" I growled. The two captains stuttered.

"N-no sir!" They said as they saluted. I sighed as I unclenched my fists.

"Good." I said optimistically. "Now get your troops into training, NOW!" I yelled as they disappeared in a puff of smoke that evaporated. Wut?

"_Cartoon world Dale." _Rage said.

"_Where were you Rage?" _I asked him. He appeared on my shoulder and yawned.

"I was sleeping but you woke me up." He answered as he yawned again.

"Sorry but they pissed me off." I said. He laughed.

"I know, that's what woke me up." I smiled as I walked to the princesses and prince.

"Sorry, what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"We evacuate Canterlot, make a plan and train." Luna answered.

"Who were the people at the front gate?" Celestia asked with her poker face.

"They're friends from the organization, they left." I answered as I looked towards the other group. "Daxel, Xiak and Jaxy get over here!" I shouted. They stood up and walked towards us.

"Yes your highnesses?" Daxel asked as they bowed. Luna rolled her eyes.

"There's no one here so you don't need to bow." She said as they rose.

"What do you need?" Xiak asked them. Celestia stared at them.

"Do you know how they're going to attack?" She asked them. Daxel nodded.

"Yes, I…" He sighed "Before I left, I designed how we were going to attack here." He said shamefully. "We were going to attack from every gate, we would get our largest regular heartless to beat down the doors and kill who ever was defending it, then sweep through the city all the way to the castle, they know the elements of harmony are here, I don't know how though."

"A crude yet effective attack." I said as Celestia grimaced.

"Ok then, we evacuate Canterlot today." She commanded. We saluted.

"Yes your highness." We said. YAY! We get to be knights now!

"No you don't Dale." Celestia said. FUUUUUU- DAMM YOU TROLLESTIA!


	19. Chapter 19

**Alternate Realties**

**AK: No, it's not backstage it's more of an update of what's happening in my life that effect's the story. You'll see this around the 17****th**** of January because that's when we can pay for the net, but I managed to update a bit before thanks to my sneakiness (I can be very stealthy when I want to). I've also got BorderLands Game of the year edition that distracts me sometimes and I got Steam, yes, I play TF2 but don't flame me because of it if you're a COD/Battlefield fan, I also play a game called District 187 (I'm going to get more games), PM me if you want to add me on Steam (major IF). Insert disclaimer here, now let Chapter 19 begin! (I think it's about time I got to it.)**

**Day 1**

**Rob's POV**

I hate crowds, I absolutely hate them. So you won't be surprised when I'm stuck in a middle of a crowd to help them all outside the city I'm a bit pissed right? I sighed, most of the ponies never stopped talking about how they shouldn't have to be with the lower class ones. They talk about how they don't 'appreciate style' and are 'the dirtiest ponies of Equestria'; I nearly laughed at the last one. If they thought they were dirty they would have a heart attack on Earth. Oh! Let's not forget about the higher class pony next to me shall we? The pony whined and whined about the previous things and more! I would expect this from a girl, but this is a guy! A GUY for fuck sake (not being sexist, I hate that stuff).

"And why is this commoner next to me? This is a mockery of the higher class!" Oh that's it!

"Shut the fuck up for god's sake! Stop whining about how this is 'a mockery of the higher class' and get moving! In three days Canterlot will be attacked by a force that can destroy worlds and the only hope of this one is the army of Canterlot and people like me! If you want to stay in the pretty little house of yours and wait for them to come and eat you, be my guest! It'll be doing Equestria a favour, but if you value your life then shut up, pick up the slack that you're making and MOVE!" I yelled as he ran towards the front hoping to get out of here faster. I huffed and began to walk forward a bit faster. Man I HATE higher class people, ponies included. I want this day over soon.

"It's about time someone told him to shut up, I was about to do it myself!" Someone said to the other side of me. I looked to the sound of the voice and saw another pony with bags with some paper sticking out of it.

"Are you a friend of Lance's?" I asked the pony. He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked me.

"First, you said someone, not somepony which is what everyone says unless they're bronies like Lance. And second, I saw you last night at sugar cube corner." I answered as I glanced at the paper. "What's on the paper?" He smiled.

"Pick one out and have a look." He replied. I pulled out a piece of paper and looked… and regretted it immediately.

"Oh Jesus Christ what is with your brain?!" I yelled as I quickly folded it so no one else was traumatised. He grinned.

"Who was it of?" He asked.

"It was of what's-her-name AppleJack." I replied as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears. Wait a second! "Can I borrow this for a prank?" He grinned.

"Sure, you can have it I have plenty. Just don't wreak it." He replied as he laughed. I put into a spare pocket.

"Sorry but I'm into human chicks, why do you do this type of stuff?" I asked him.

"Done it on Earth and I'll do it here." He replied as he walked forward. You know, besides the traumatising picture and the uptight ponies, this day might not be that bad!

**Day 1**

**Dale's POV**

Pony knights and warriors stood silently around me as I held up a map of all of Canterlot's entry points.

"The front gate will be where they'll hit us the hardest; they have more room to move about so that's where we'll put most of our forces. The side gates aren't as large so they won't be able to flank us as well if they managed to get around us." I said as I pointed to each gates respectively. I saw a pony put up his hoof in the corner of my eye.

"What's your question knight?" I asked as I pointed at the pony.

"How could they get past our troops?" He asked as he put his hood down.

"Ah, a good question, I'm glad you asked. I've fought some heartless that managed to sink into the floor and got behind me, of cause they may have learned new tricks by the time they attack, so be wary! The earth ponies will be the first line of defence because of their increased strength and endurance compared to others. The unicorns will be the last line of defence so they can cast spells uninterrupted."

"What about the pegasi?" A warrior asked me. I chuckled.

"Of course! How could about them, they will be air support for the earth ponies of the heartless that fly in the air if they can't get them and pick off ones on the ground when its safe, any questions?" Two or three hoofs went up.

"You! The one in the back." I called as they put his hoof down.

"What are the heartless?" He asked.

"Another good question. The heartless are beings that have had their heart swollen by the darkness and I mean the metaphysical one not the biological one, the heart that determines who you are, you morals and what you feel. The heartless come in many shapes and sizes depending on their rank (AN- I can't say because of who was taken by the heartless because if Sora was taken then he would be a very strong heartless, but he was a shadow instead) as one. Any more questions?" The ponies from before (minus the one I just answered) put their hoofs up.

"The one in the front, what's your question?" I asked him (it might be a her, you never know).

"Are there any other enemies beside the heartless?" She asked, ah, so it a girl (or a mare here in Equestria).

"Yes, actually. There is another enemy called a nobody, they are the empty shells of the bodies that the heartless has taken if they're strong enough, because of this the weakest nobody is stronger then the weakest heartless. There is another enemy that is a part of a group called 'organization XIII' that are nobodies themselves but control the lesser nobodies and the heartless, if you see one, DO NOT ATTACK. You WILL be killed; they are not to be underestimated. I have some friends that left organization XIII just this day so we might have an advantage over them, but if you see someone that has a completely black coat on then get someone that's a human and is not Lance, I honestly don't know if Lance can beat an organization member or not, any other questions?" I asked. A final hoof went up.

"Yes?" I asked the final pony.

"Why should we listen to you?" The gruff sounding pony asked. I grinned, this'll be fun.

"Oh I don't know, I think it's because the princesses and the prince themselves let me take command for this battle, it might be because even your captains are scared shitless of me, maybe it's because I can kick most of you asses to the moon at the same time or maybe I move faster then the pegasi at full speed. I don't know, take your pick." I said moving my hands up and down slightly as if weighing the options. He scoffed.

"I doubt all of that." He said. My grin didn't waver as I done a quick dash to him, scaring all the ponies in the room shitless, but mostly the ones around him.

"Want me to prove the rest?" I asked evilly. He quickly shook his head multiply times. "Now shut your trap and everyone to the training ground!" I yelled as everyone hurried out to the training grounds.

A few minutes I arrived at the training ground (I was walking) and saw all the knights standing in a line. Good, this will help for the activity I've thought of along the way.

"OK everypony! I've prepared an activity that's based around teamwork. The first five of the line starting from my right are first up." The five knights on the line came to the middle of the ground and faced me.

"Ok, the activity is you have to work together to knock me down to the ground, but if you hit the ground that persons out for the match." I said as the knights nodded. The knight on the far left, a bulky one, came charging at me. I stood there with the 'are you fucking kidding me?' face and rolled my eyes. I ran at him and jumped over his head. When I got to around half his body length I reached down with my legs, grabbed him and twisted my legs. He lost control of his body's centre of gravity and tumbled over his legs as I landed of my feet facing him. I sighed and rubbed my temples in annoyance as I turned around.

"Did you really think I would stand there and take the punishment?" I asked them rhetorically. "Now think before attacking!" I yelled as I got into a stance to defend myself. Sigh, this is going to be a long training day.

"This is hopeless; did you all not hear 'teamwork' when I came here?" I asked the knights a few hours later. So many have tried but they have all failed. Only five last knights were standing were standing and the rest were lying down, puffed out completely or 'too hurt to move', what sissies, I didn't hit most of them! I just used their own attacks against them. I sighed (I seem to do that a lot) and turned around to face the final knights.

"Please don't disappoint me." I begged, no, PLEADED for them to work together. I got into a defensive stance as they surrounded me. FINALLY someone thinks! I smiled; they just might get me on the ground. They pounced, some later then others, but orchestrated to work together. I might have to try this time. I ducked under an earth pony and rolled out of the way of another. As I stood up and quickly jumped over a few pieces of rock as big as my foot came at my legs and landed successfully (that wouldn't be the worst injury I would have had if I wasn't agile, some unicorns tried to burn me alive!). Small fire balls was sent at my feet (I fucking jinxed myself!) but I jumped and flipped backwards to dodge a flying Pegasus smashing my face. I landed on the ground and cracked my neck as the knights walked away from me but still facing me. What are they doing?

"AHHH!" I yelled as I ran around the ground as I tried to extinguish the small flames on my shoes. I put the flames out before it was too serious and breathed a sigh of relive, I like my shoes! The two earth ponies grabbed my legs and the two pegasi tackled my chest. I stumbled back and tripped on an invisible force. I fell back too fast to twist my body around and flip into the air so I hit the ground flat on my back. Oh my god… THEY DONE IT!

"You did it! FINALLY! I got worried that none of you knights had any teamwork." I praised the five as they got into a straight line. "And I actually had to try! Well, training's over for now so now I don't have to be so strict, take off your helmets so I can see your face's and tell me you names." I said as I stood up and dusted some dirt off. They all looked at each other before taking their helmets off. The earth pony on the left took of his helmet; he was red with a black mane and green eyes.

"I'm Redmond." He said while saluting. The earth pony next to him took off his helmet and saluted.

"Silent charge." He said with a bored look on his face (it's another Rob!). Silent charge had a black coat with an equally black mane that had a single red streak in it and had brown eyes (if he had blue-yellow eyes then I would mistake him for Rob but in pony form, its creepy really…). The Pegasus next to him took off his helmet.

"The names Twister." He said proudly as he saluted. He was pure white with a brown mane and blue eyes.

"My names Ditzy Doo." The girl next to Twister said as she took of her helmet (AN- Did you think I would do a story on Equestria without one of the two?) and saluted. She was grey with a yellow mane and yellow eyes. The final knight took off his/her helmet.

"I'm Destiny." She said as she saluted. She was a blue unicorn with a white mane and purple eyes. I nodded and looked at each knight.

"Do any of you drink alcohol?" I asked them. They all looked at each other with confused faces "And be honest." I continued.

"I do sometimes." Redmond admitted. Silent nodded.

"I do." Twister and Destiny said at the same time, they looked at each other then looked away with a light blush on their cheeks. Oh Yay! Another couple in the making.

"I do occasionally." Ditzy said as she scratched her mane nervously. I looked at the knights.

"Drinks are on me!" I yelled as I ran to the castle. I looked behind me and saw the group of five staring at each other.

"Come on! You think I'm kidding about the beer?" They shrugged their shoulders (how do you do that as a pony?) and ran after me. It's a good thing that the heartless drop cash! I don't know why but I dun care!

**Day 1**

**Jay's POV**

I was helping some of the lower class ponies pack their things for the evacuation; I was assigned to this place by Celestia, I was glad I was put here, the ponies aren't as stuck up as the higher class ones. I think Rob was assigned to the higher class ones, I feel bad for him, the small amount of time I was with the higher ponies I nearly went insane! Sigh, the other good thing about being assigned to help evacuate is that I can use my telekinesis to build up its strength for lifting and pushing. The ponies were scared at first but they got over it soon enough. I've been helping the ponies for a few hours now and there were pretty much no major incidents.

"AH!" A female voice screamed. I ran towards where the scream came from and saw a few shadows surrounding a mare and a child. I summoned Ookami and stabbed a shadow that was about to attack them.

"Focus on the one that can kill you." I said. They turned their attention to me as I activated my armour. The metal/fur combination of the armour surrounded my body as I got into a battle stance. The shadows seemed to look at each together and ran outside a side gate. Oh no, I better get knights to guard the gates, but first.

"Are you ok?" I asked the mare. She looked at me with teary eyes and bear hugged me.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said repeatedly while hugging me harder and harder (no, just no dudes). I began to cough a little.

"Can't, breath…" I wheezed out. She let go of me and began to apologise.

"I'm so sorry but I thought me and my foal were do for." She said. I smiled.

"Don't worry, just get yourself and you foal out of the city, there'll be more of them coming in three days time." I warned her. She nodded and grabbed her foal and ran out the main gate. I walked towards the closest group of knights.

"Excuse me knights, but some heartless have just left the city by the side gates, can you put some of your knights to guard it?" I asked them. They nodded and three of the knights left the group to guard the side gate, just like I told them. Well, my job's finished, time to head for the castle!

**AK: There we go! Chapter 20 will be up around the same time as this chapter, maybe even chapter 21 if I work hard. Every pony that I introduced are my OC's (minus ditzy and the pony that draws, I forgot his name) brohoof to the bronies if one of them are reading, no I'm not a brony but I defend them anyway. I've also updated the past chapters with some name changes, Ajay's name is now Jay and Ajaxy is Jaxy (pronounced Jax), why did I change their names? Because I could and wanted to, until I change the name of Ajay for the past chapters just think that Ajay's name was always Jay, same for Ajaxy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alternate realties**

**Chapter 20 begin. Insert disclaimer here, insert exclaimer here.**

**Day 2**

**Daxel's POV**

"Why do I have to get rid of my cloak?" I asked Dale again. He sighed as we began to walk again.

"I told the knights to get a human that's not Lance to attack anyone in completely black cloaks, that's why." He replied.

"But I like my cloak." I said, I really like my cloak!

"Jaxy and Xiak have to get rid of their cloaks as well, so you're not alone." He replied as he face palmed and groaned. "Dammit, I got to train the knights." He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"They can't be that bad, they ARE knights." I said. Dale slowly turned his head towards me.

"We done a single training activity yesterday, only five knights passed. Equestria is doomed if they're the best we got, and the activity wasn't that hard! (Giggity Giggity) It was to work together to get me on the ground, and I hated the bloody unicorns! They tried to kill me!" He ranted.

"How did they try to kill you?" I asked him.

"They tried to burn me to death, suffocate me by surrounding me in earth, tried to drown me, one even used an anti-gravity spell on me, and I don't know if that's even possible! It took ages to get down! They tried to take the easy way to pass by levitating me in the air and smashing me down, my hands nearly shattered each time! They threw pieces of broken metal and armour at me too!" He continued to rant before taking a large gulp of air. Jesus Christ he can rant. "I'm seeing how trained these bloody knights before me."

"Who passed?" I asked. I hope he doesn't rant anymore.

"Two Earth ponies, two pegasi and a unicorn. Their names are Redmond, Silent charge, Twister, Ditzy Doo and Destiny. Twister and Destiny like each other." He explained. I nodded.

"Ok then, not much passed, maybe they will next time?" I suggested.

"Rob you son of a bitch!" Jay yelled. Rob can into sight laughing his ass off. "You will rue this day." Jay warned as he held up a piece of paper before dropping it and running away blushing heavily. Rob picked up the piece of paper and began to laugh again.

"What happened?" Dale asked as we walked towards him.

"I met a friend of Lance's yesterday; turns out he draws pictures of ponies." He replied. I raised an eyebrow (not like they could see it anyway).

"So what?" I asked him. He unfolded the picture.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" Dale and I yelled at the same time as we covered our eyes. Aaah the sweet darkness, it's wonderful after seeing a traumatising picture. "I see why Jay would be blushing up a storm though, it's of AppleJack." I uncovered my eyes and began to wipe them, why did I have to see that?

"How would you know it's AppleJack?" I asked Dale suspiciously. He rolled his eyes.

"I saw the bunch of apples before I covered my eyes dumbass." He said. "Light bulb! Do any of you know if there's a smithy nearby?" He asked.

"I saw a pony go into that room before, you should check." Rob said while pointing to a room that had a stone arch doorway and a wooden door. Dale nodded and began to run towards it.

"Thanks!" He called. I smiled, I still keep my cloak! "After I'm done I'm getting rid of your cloaks." NOOOO! FUUUUUUUU- (U_U)

**Day 2**

**Dale's POV**

I pushed the door open and walked through. Hmmm, lets see here, it's hot, there's a furnace ponies working, yep it's a smithy. I walked towards the pony, gazing around the area.

"Excuse me." I said. The pony turned around and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"If you're done with the forge, can I use it?" I asked him. He laughed and began to nod.

"You don't need to ask me, just say if you need it and I'll let ya. Besides, I'm on my break, I was just checking if everything was still here." He said as he walked out the door. I grinned as I rubbed my hands, this is gonna be good.

Hours later, the weapon I pictured in my mind was reality, I don't know if it'll work or if it'll kill me, but a least I made something!

"You know you could have got one from a rack right?" Someone asked. I turned around, grabbed an arrow and pulled back the string to fire.

"Oh, hey Mr Bleak, when did you get here?" I asked as I eased up on the string so it wouldn't fire.

"Just now, and bow's are just on a nearby rack." He said

"They are? Oh well, at least I made a weapon." I replied. Yes, the weapon was a bow (if you haven't found out by now), but not just any bow! (Queue epic music) The bow I made is made out of the strongest wood I could find here (which was pretty strong) and covered in some type of metal that was equally strong and flexible (maybe aluminium) that had blades on the end if anyone gets too close and the string is so strong when I tried to rip it apart (as a test) it nearly cut my hands! The quiver's made of some type of material that seems like leather but I know its not because, come on people would ponies kill each other just to make something? And it's Equestria; I wouldn't be surprised if half of it doesn't know what killing is. I made around 100 or so arrows (the quiver is huge) and put another 300 in storage (AKA, the gummi ship thanks to Twilight), that won't be enough in the battle, but it'll help a little.

"Will it work?" Mr Bleak asked while eyeing the bow.

"That's what the targets in the training area are for." I said as I ran out the door. Time to shoot some targets!

**An few minutes later**

**Twister's POV (that's right, a new POV!)**

Aaah, I'm glad I'm a Pegasus; it's so relaxing to be in the air. I normally rest on a cloud when ever I get the chance.

"Twister!" Someone called me. Celestia dammit I hate being called when I'm on a cloud.

"What is it?" I asked drowsily as I rubbed my eyes. Ditzy flew up to the cloud I was resting on and sighed.

"How did I know I would find you here? Any way, Dale's down at the targets holding some strange bow, come check it out!" She said as she hovered around me, ah Dale, he told us his name yesterday when we called him sir, he doesn't like to formalities when it's not needed. I groaned and put my head back on the cloud.

"I dun wanna." I complained.

"Destiny's down there." She teased. I smiled slightly.

"I'm coming." I said as I rolled of the cloud. I dived to gain speed faster and aimed for the targets. When I got around 90 metres off the ground I opened my wings to slow my descent, I've done this a lot before so I'm safe. I slowed down enough to glide down to the targets. After I reached the ground I saw a group of knights around Dale and some other Pegasus with a gray mane and red tips. I walked towards the group and saw Destiny. My heart began to speed up as I got closer to her, oh how I hate love (AN- Do you see the resemblance between him and another OC?).

"What's happening Destiny?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Twister, trainer's practicing with some type of bow I've never seen before." She replied. Not many ponies can use bows; they're strong at long range but useless in close combat.

"You think he can hit the target?" A knight wondered out loud.

"I doubt it, he's hoofs are shaking." Another said.

"He'll hit it." I said interrupting them. They looked at me.

"Stay out of this conversation runt." The one on the left said

"Don't talk to my friend like that." Destiny said. The one on the right chuckled.

"What will you do you bitch?" He said. Rage boiled in me, no one talks to my friends like that!

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to my friend like that!" I warned him. He laughed.

"Bad choice runt." He said. He hoofed me in the face, stunning me slightly before going for Destiny. NO! I nearly yelled before a blur went past me, surprising all of us. Was that… I looked at Dale; his bow was in our direction, and his arrow gone. He growled.

"You, knight that hit Twister, if I see you even LOOK at one of them again I won't miss." He warned. The knight scoffed.

"I'm not scared of you." He taunted as jumped at Dale. He lowered his bow and grabbed him with his hoof (I think he called them hands). He threw his bow in the air a little and grabbed it near its edge. He put it under his helmet and done… something, I don't know what but it made the helmet slide of his head. I couldn't see the ponies face but his mane was blood red.

"What are you doing?" The pony asked. Dale smiled and laughed.

"I was just getting a good look at your face before you are stripped of your knightly duties." He threatened. Everyone gasped and began to whisper to each other.

"You wouldn't dare." Said the stallion, his voice quivering slightly.

"Oh I dare." He replied. The stallion that was with Dale before came into view with our captain, where did he come from?

"I got the captain." He said. Dale raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you go?" He asked

"To captain quarters to get this pony."

"But how? You were with me for a second before." The pony grinned.

"That's my secret and my secret alone." Dale sighed and put his bow on his back.

"You could just say you done a Pinkie. Now, captain, please show this pony to his belongings and show him the door." He said as he put him down.

"Why is he being stripped of his duties?" The captain asked.

"He's lying! Don't believe him!" The pony exclaimed.

"He was starting fights and tried to attack me." Dale replied.

"Why would I attack you?" He asked, trying to save him self from being stripped.

"To make yourself look stronger then you are, I've seen your type before, I've spent years with them so I can see right through you." He replied. "Now take him away." He commanded. The pony lowered his head and walked with the captain out the training grounds.

"Are you ok Destiny?" I asked her. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"I should be asking you that, you were the one that was hurt Twister." She said while rubbing my cheek. My cheeks felt like they were on fire and my wings begun to twitch. She giggled and blushed a little.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." She said as she kissed my cheek. Aaah, my body froze and my wings extended.

"Nice job Twister." Somepony whispered in my ear. I jumped to the side out of shock and pointed my hoof at the pony.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious pony. "Hey wait a second! You're the Pegasus that was with Dale before right?"

"Yes, my name is Mr Bleak; I'm a friend of Dale's." He replied.

"How did you get next to me?" I asked him. He grinned.

"That's my secret and my secret alone." He replied.

"And yet again, you could've just said you done a Pinkie." Dale said as he walked towards us. He turned his head and faced me and Destiny. "Are you two ok?" He asked us.

"We're fine." Destiny answered for us both. Dale nodded and grinned before walking away.

"Ok then, see ya!" He called. "And don't pop your cherries too soon." He said. I blushed even more than before and my wings twitched again. Destiny looked at me, her cheeks flaring up as well.

"Ummmm." I said a bit nervously (I'm kinda out of my comfort zone here). "If your not busy, do you want to, go for a walk later?" I asked, stumbling over my words slightly. Destiny giggled.

"Why not, I'll see you later then." She replied. She kissed my cheek and walked away. This day is gooooooooood.

**Day 2**

**Xiak's POV**

"NONONONONONONONO!" Daxel screamed as he ran passed us again for the, what was it? The 8th time or something?

"Bitch stay still!" Dale yelled as he ran after him. I sighed, they've been doing this for god knows how long and it looks like it won't stop soon.

"Screw this I'm speeding this up." Jaxy said as he stood up. He followed Daxel with his eyes (I presume anyway) and at just the right moment his stuck out his foot, tripping Daxel over.

"Your cloak is mine!" Dale yelled as he jumped over Jaxy's foot while doing this strange yell.

"NOOOOOOO!" Daxel shouted and tried to get up and run. Dale grabbed him by the hood and lifted him in the air.

"Ha ha!" He yelled victoriously. "Now either you get rid of your cloak or I do it myself." He said.

"Fine! Just let go of me." Daxel replied as he stopped trying to break free.

"Good boy." Dale said as he let him go. Daxel landed on his feet and turned around.

"I may not be wearing the cloak but I'm still keeping it." He said. Dale rolled his eyes.

"You only have to take off your cloak for this battle tomorrow Daxel, maybe more of you have to." Dale replied. Daxel fist pumped the air.

"Sweet!" He cheered. Dale coughed slightly and hit his chest.

"Oh yeah." Daxel said. "Stand back and be amazed by my handsomeness!" He called out. Daxel unzipped his cloak and pulled it off. Wow, he looks much different than I thought. He had slightly long patch black hair that reached to just above his shoulder. He also had a black and grey shirt with black pants. He wasn't fat, but wasn't skinny either, and had a medium amount of muscle and yellow-blue eyes (mostly yellow).

"Good, now it's your turn guys." Dale said as he turned to face us. We nodded and took of our hoods.

**AK: My life's not interrupting this stories development so far, so I really have nothing to say here but this. If you have any OC's that you would want in this story, just put your OC information in the reviews along with the review itself if you have one (but what are the chances of that eh?). Ok, I'm done here, see ya readers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alternate Realties**

**Chapter 21 begin. Inserts disclaimer here, insert exclaimer here.**

**Day 2**

**Dale's POV**

Wow, Daxel looks different than I thought; then again I'm not good at imagining things, so yeah.

"Good, now it's your turn guys." I said to Xiak and Jaxy as I turned to face them. The two nodded and took off their hoods and then their cloaks. Err, wow.

"And of course what I imagine is completely different from reality." I said as I face palmed. Xiak rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, how do we look?" He asked. I looked at them. They both had dark brown eyes and black hair. Xiak had green pants with a green and gold t-shirt. Jaxy had black pants with red stripes on its sides and a matching t-shirt.

"What's with you guys and black hair?" I asked the ex-organization members. They shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know, we just have it for some reason." Daxel said as he scratched his hair.

"Where do we put our cloaks?" Xiak asked as he put his cloak over his shoulders.

"Umm, I could put it in the gummi ships storage." I replied. Daxel raised his eyebrow (I wonder how much he's done that before taking off his cloak).

"The gummi ship has storage?" He questioned. I nodded my head.

"I made 400 or so arrows, the quiver might be big but not enough to hold 400, mainly 100 or so with my arrows. They're rather small." I replied.

"So is something else of yours." Interrupted an oh-so-familiar voice. I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know?" I countered.

"Because you suck." He replied as he walked to us.

"You swallow." I said while grinning, this is going how I planned.

"You chew." HA! Walked into it!

"You gargle." I replied.

"FUCK! Normally you walk into that stuff."

"Not this time byatch! WOO HO!" I cheered as I ran around with my hands in the air (like you just don't care, care!). Rob groaned.

"I'm not that bad." He said

"When no ones around you it's worse." I replied.

"Hey guys!" Someone called. We turned around and saw Lance running towards us.

"What's up Lance?" I asked him as he got into our small group.

"**Who are these guys?' **Break asked as he appeared on Lance's shoulder.

"It's Daxel, Xiak and Jaxy, Break." Rage answered for us as he appeared on my shoulder.

"Where were you all day Rage?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was training." He replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"How the heck were you training?" I asked him.

"I don't have to leave your body to train. I can just go to an empty plane especially made for me in your heart to train in stead of being conspicuous." He replied. Being a smart guy eh?

"Hey, where's Jay?" Jaxy asked suddenly.

"He's with the prince and princesses in the throne room, which I was sent to get you guys." Lance answered. Ohhh…

"Let's go then!" I yelled as I began to run to the throne room.

"Wait! Don't you want to know why we're going to the throne room?" Xiak asked me as he begun to run with me, everyone else following. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll find out when we get their I suppose." I replied as I sped up (Giggity Giggity, for the second time in this story, third in you include Daxel though). I hate castle's because they're SO FUCKING BIG (I really don't need to say anything for that) and it takes AGES to get anywhere in one, but we still managed to get to the throne room.

"Heyyy guys." Oh Jesus why is he here?

"Who let the stoner pony in here?" Daxel asked as he face palmed. Eh?

"How do you know he's a stoner?" I asked. Daxel rolled his eyes.

"I was at the party since it started Dale, I heard him a lot." He replied.

"Did you call for me?" Someone asked as a certain red and black hero popped out of no where in a heroic looking stance. I face palmed.

"Dammit Deadpool! I called for you in chapter 13, not now! Still, it's good for you to be here." I replied while removing my hand from my face.

"Opps, what chapter is it now?" He asked as he stood normally (well, as normal as a hero that breaks the forth wall completely, and repeatedly for that matter).

"It's chapter 21!" Pinkie said as she hopped around Deadpool.

"Wow, I was REALLY late. Well, I better get back to my comic, see ya!" He called as he jumped in the air and disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Jay looking between the spot where Deadpool was, me and then Pinkie repeatedly.

"Fourth wall breaker thing, you should be used to it by now Jay." I replied.

"Anywayyyyy, why are we here your highnesses?" Jaxy asked, for the first time in a while. Insert brown alicorn's name here rolled his eyes.

"Like my mate said, unless it's needed we don't use formality with our friends." He replied.

"Hey Jay!" Rob called with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Shut it you!" Jay yelled and pointed his finger at him.

"Na Na Na Na…" He said like the guy from the South Park movie (I think he was Sadam Husain or something) as he pulled out the piece of paper.

"Don't you dare you prick!" Jay screamed as he blushed red. Everyone who knew what was on the paper (which was really just me, Rob and Xiak) busted out laughing.

"You mad bro?" I asked with a bit of a troll face before continuing to bust a gut laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Lance wondered out loud looking between Jay and us.

"I'll show him Rob." I volunteered. Rob barely gave me the paper before he fell to the ground laughing. I stood up and began to walk towards Lance, barley holding my laughter. When I reached Lance his consciousnesses popped up on his shoulders.

"_What's so funny about it?" _Dawn asked. I grinned.

"It's not because it's funny, it's because it's of a certain someone he likes." Rage replied for me as he popped up on my shoulder. I gave the picture to Lance and waited for his reaction. 3, 2, 1.

"_**Oh Christ!" **_Break and Dawn yelled at the same time. Lance face palmed (we seem to do that a lot in this world, I wonder why…) and groaned.

"You met my friend that's a clopper, which is pony-term for masturbator." He said. O…. k then.

"We never speak of this…" I said trailing off at the end. I took the piece of paper and slowly walked back.

"Anyway again, can we go back to the main topic?" Xiak asked us all. I AGREE! Celestia sighed.

"The reason you are all here is because I have gained word that there has been an unusual amount of activity in the direction of Canterlot, the heartless will arrive tonight." She replied. Oh Jesus.

"They know that Daxel, Xiak and Jaxy have left the organization and have come to us, I will round up the knights." I said as I began to run out of the room.

"Wait!" Luna called out. I turned around and saw the alicorns stand up. "We are not letting somepony else do all the fighting for us."

"I do not mean to offend, but do any of you have any fighting experience?" I asked them. Celestia, insert brown alicorn's name here (good thing I don't have to narrate his fur colour after this world) and Luna all nodded.

"Just because we do not fight some battles, it does not mean we are completely defenceless." Celestia replied. I nodded and ran out the room.

"I will see you at the front gate!" I called out, time to get the knights!

**Day 2**

**Twister's POV**

I nervously walked to the garden area, I hate being nervous, it's hard for me to think.

"Hey Twister." A soft voice said. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Destiny." I replied. She giggled and lightly kissed my cheek. She must love to make me blush with the amount of times she's kissed me today, but it always works and it doesn't help that we aren't wearing out armour. She giggled again.

"I love it when you blush." She said while smiling slightly as we began to walk around the garden.

"I can see that." I replied. We walked around for a few minutes before reaching a small empty area.

"Do you want to sit down?" Destiny asked me.

"If you want to." I replied. We sat down and began to enjoy the moon light reflecting off the water by the fountain in front of us.

"Hey Twister." Destiny said. I turned around to face her.

"What is it Destiny?" I replied/asked her. She looked me in the eyes and asked a single question.

"What was your life before you joined the guards, and why did you?" Hmmm, I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, I grew up in here in Canterlot, we had enough bits to live here and have food and the occasional present, but not to the point of my family being completely spoilt." I began. "I always dreamt about being a part of the guards, protecting the princesses, kinda cliché if you think about it, a young foal wanting to be a part of the best group to protect, but I wasn't free of the problems that someponies have. I used to be bullied by the richer ponies, they always laughed at me for not having the best clothes, or the best looking mane or whatever, it doesn't affect me now, but it did when I was younger. I thought I was useless, stupid, ugly, the usual things that ponies think when they're bullied. But after I told my parents of the bullies, they immediately spoke to their parents, but sadly, the parents were just as bad as their foals, they began to taunt them, call them peasants and ponies that shouldn't be here. One of the parents, a stallion, actually tried to hit my mom, but dad stopped him and hoofed him in the face, knocking him out cold. The mare ran into a room and locked her self in it so my dad couldn't hurt her, not that he would anyway, he only fights when himself or anyone apart of his family is attacked. After we went home my dad asked me what I wanted to be. I replied, 'I want to be a part of the guards, to protect the princesses'. He smiled and said, 'son, when you are a part of the guard, don't protect just the princesses, but the ones you love and the ones that can't protect them selves'. I nodded, said good night and went to my room to sleep. That night, I had a dream, I woke up in a room with nopony but a single Pegasus wearing armour, he walked up to me and stopped. He looked me straight in the eye and asked a question, 'do you want to protect other ponies?' He asked me. I thought about what I always wanted to be, and then I thought about what my dad said. I nodded and replied 'yes'. He smiled and them said 'I see no lies or malice in your heart, you will join the guards when you are older' I asked him how he knows if I will join or not. He was still smiling when he replied, 'I see somepony who will notice your strength in protecting the ponies around you and train you to become a part of the guards in the near future, this is all I can say, farewell…' After he said that, the dream faded and woke up in my room with my parents coming through the door. I told them about the dream and about the Pegasus. The Pegasus from the dream was right, not even a week later, I saw someponies bullying another pony and stopped them, a passing guard saw me fighting and asked me how long I have fought other ponies, I replied 'this is my first time', he was impressed and asked my parents if he could train me, they both agreed and said that is was my dream to join the guards anyway, so after a few years of training, here I am." I concluded. Destiny looked at me surprised.

"I never knew you were bullied." She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not many people know, now what about you Destiny? What was your life before the guards and why did you join?" I asked her. She thought about it for a second.

"Well… My life was nothing like yours, I grew up in Manehattan and lived in a mansion, I got everything I wanted and no pony said no to me. While my parents thought it was perfectly fine, but I hated it, I never got to talk to anypony or make friends at school because I was home schooled. I always watched from my room the outside and always asked if I could go outside, but the answer was always the same 'we don't let you outside to protect you', even if they were protecting me, I hated it, so one night, I snuck out side to watch the stars and walk around. After a few minutes of walking, I saw my parents talking to another pony in the street and decided to listen in. They were talking in hushed voices but I managed to hear what they said. My mother said 'have you got the stuff?" to my dad who nodded, the other pony said 'that's good, now we have evidence, NOW!' A bunch of earth ponies tackled my parents to the ground, because I was still a foal I thought they were trying to hurt them, so I tried to use my telekinesis to lift them off of them, but I was still little so I didn't have enough power to lift them all off them. The pony who was talking to my parents came up to me and said 'your parents has done things that are not nice to others, I'm sorry'. He took me in as an adoptive parent and taught me right from wrong, he helped me with my magic because he was a unicorn himself and helped me with what ever I needed help with, and he let me outside as well, I was very happy about that. I eventually heard of the Royal Guards and decided to try it out, I was successful and managed to join, then I met Ditzy then you and you know what happens after that." She explained. Wow…

"That's not what I expected, really." I said. She chuckled.

"What were you expecting, a life of rainbows and candy?" She asked sarcastically. I didn't say anything and lowered my head slightly, did I upset her? She sighed.

"Sorry Twister, but I get a little upset by it." She apologized.

"_Pony up Twister! For fuck's sake, grow a sack and say how you feel!" _Somepony screamed in my head. I wanted to jump in surprise, but for some reason I couldn't

"_Who are you?" _I asked the voice.

"_I'm the author, I normally don't talk to anyone or anypony but the fourth wall breakers, but this is ridiculous! If you don't tell to her I will make you!" _He (it?) yelled at me. _"And I'm a he!"_

"_Ok, how would you make me though?"_ I asked the author.

"_How do you think you couldn't 'jump in surprise' Twister, I can make you a rock, or make you melt into water, I can do anything! The good thing when I'm having extended conversations I can stop time."_ He replied. I looked around and saw that everything really HAS stop.

"_Wow, you must be powerful to stop time." _I complemented.

"_Thanks, now I have to act like Dr Phil and help you with your problem." _He said. What?

"_Who's Dr Phil?" _I asked.

"_Never mind, now, why won't you tell you how you feel to Destiny?"_ He asked.

"_I guess… I'm scared of what would happen if she doesn't love me back, I don't want to lose her." _I replied. The author groaned.

"_Dude! If she doesn't love you then what would all the kisses she gave you! What about how she openly talked about her past, she would never tell just anyone!" _He yelled. I thought about it for a bit.

"_Thanks' author, if it's too much to ask, can I know your name?" _I asked him. There was a slight pause.

"_I'm sorry, you can't know what my real name is, not even Dale and Pinkie Pie knows that, but you can call me AK."_ He replied. I nodded my head.

"_Thank AK"_ I said. _"I mean it" _

"_Anything for an OC! Time continuing in 3, 2, 1" _He counted down, time begun to slowly move before turning to normal.

"Twister." Destiny said. I turned my head.

"Yeah Destiny?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry for what I said, or how I said it anyway." She apologized. I smiled.

"That's ok Destiny, I understand." I replied. "Can I tell you something Destiny?" I asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked. My throat ran dry, but AK's words help me pass through it.

"There's somepony I really like here, maybe even love, she's smart, funny, beautiful and we've spent a lot of time together. She understands how everypony feels and treats them how they should be treated. She's loyal to the point it's almost impossible, she has a white coat, purple eyes ands a unicorn." I said. She looked at me with widened eyes as I stared into her purple eyes. "Destiny, I don't know how you feel about me, or what would happen if I tell you, but I love- Mmmmph!" I barely squeezed out 'love' before she launched herself at me, lips first. We stayed lying on the grass for Celestia knows how long just kissing before we reluctantly separated for air.

"I love you too Twister." She said with the biggest smile on her face. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say that." I grinned.

"Believe me, I do." I replied before we kissed again. After we finished kissing we stood up and wiped off the dirt. After we finished that, we heard the flap of wings before a tall figure landed next to us.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but are you two Twister and Destiny?" He asked. We looked at each other for a second before turning to the figure.

"Yes, now who and what are you?" I asked him.

"Whoopsie! I forgot about that, my name is Rage, I'm a dragon." He replied. My eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. "If you're here to hurt us dream on!" I yelled. He looked at me and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you two love birds, but the heartless have decided to not call in advance to tell us they were coming a night early." He replied.

"The heartless are attacking! We need to get to the front gate!" Destiny yelled. Rage nodded his head.

"I'll carry Twister to the gate, you just teleport yourself to save your energy, BTW I got your helmets." He said as he passed us our helmets. We quickly put them on and nodded.

"Teleport to the gate Destiny, I'll meet you there." I said do her. She nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"Let's go lover boy." Rage said as he kneeled. "Get on my back." I didn't say anything as I hopped on his back and he flew to the front gates. A few minutes later, we were flying above the front gates and landing at the front lines.

"I got Twister Dale." Rage said to Dale as we landed, who had his bow drawn.

"Good. Start flying LB." He said as he pointed up.

"LB?" I asked as I began to fly up.

"Stand's for Love Bird." He replied before I was out of ear shot, how do they know! "Pegasi! Watch out for the heartless that shoot any projectiles, that includes magic! If anything hits your wings you're fucked!" He advised us.

"I see the first one!" Called a Pegasus nearby.

"Here they come!" Dale yelled as he loaded his bow.

**AK: Errrr, yeahhhhh, first written piece of work that has any fluff, sorry if it seems awkward in any way. The end of the battle signals the end of the first world, in case you didn't know, the fluff is a part of the storyline for the next chapter or two BTW, so g'night/morning/afternoon! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Alternate Realties**

**AK: Hello readers! I'm sorry for the sudden updates all the time, but I'm restricted to 30 minutes on the internet per day, my family won't easily forget the fact I used 35 terabytes, but that's only on the internet! I can still write/ do things for as long as I want (which is good because it's takes me a few hours to write a 2500 word chapter, and that's IF I think before I write, I might have the plot down but not what will happen in the middle of it). Anyway, schools starting up again soon so I will probably update twice per week, maybe more maybe less, depends on my mood and what happens in my life. Enjoy the chapter! This worlds coming to an end FINALLY, I blame myself for making you wait so long, good thing I have the next one planned. Insert disclaimer here, insert exclaimer here.**

**Day 2**

**Dale's POV**

Steady, steady. I thought to myself as I aimed for a neoshadow. I let go of the string and the arrow soared through the air and hit it dead in the head (GOD DAMMIT! I keep making rhymes for some reason…). The neoshadow disappeared in a puff of smoke and HOLY SHIT the arrow can pierce! That one arrow took out three neoshadows, awesome! Wait a second…

"Why are there only neoshadows and shadows?" I asked my self, hmmm, think Dale, THINK! "They're planning something! Stay alert!" I called out to the army of knights as I loaded another arrow and fired. The unicorns began to cast magic, weather it's a fire ball, lightning bolt or some type of large rock, it all beat the heartless it hit into nothing, the arrows I made hit at least three heartless, destroying them all in one shot, sometimes more! Rage began to fly above the heartless and burned them with his fire; I wonder when the nobodies will show up… I saw a flash of white in the sea of black, FUUUUUUUUUUU- I bloody jinxed it!

"Nobodies!" I yelled out to warn the others. I double timed my arrows to defeat the heartless and nobodies. This went on for a few minutes before I ran out of arrows. Dammit, I though to my self as I put the bow on my back, good thing I made something to carry the bow. I summoned Ryuu and the shield (I've gave up on giving it a name) and activated my armour. I was about to charge, but I realised something.

"Everyone stop!" I yelled. Everypony (including Rage) stopped and looked at me like I was insane (which I am a bit)

"Why!? They want to kill us!" A knight yelled at me.

"Look." I said simply as I pointed at the heartless and nobodies. To my amazement (and pretty much everypony else, damn I've been on this world for too long), they stopped around halfway to the castle gate. DAFUQ?

"Any idea what they're doing?" Rage asked as he landed next to me. I shook my head.

"I've never seen this happen, even in the games." I replied as I raised Ryuu and the shield. "Be ready though." I continued.

"Did we miss anything?" A voice asked as I felt a gust of wind. I turned around and saw Daxel, Xiak, Jaxy and a few other ponies on top of Luna (no Dale, don't do it) flying down to the front line. Wow, I really didn't think that the princesses would come.

"When we say something, we mean it Dale." Luna said as she landed. Wut?

"The hell? How did y- ohhhh, mind slash narrate reader, I forgot." I said as I faced the extra ponies. "Who are these?" I asked as I pointed between the three. The one on the left flew up in the air and raised her hoof to her/his chest.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in Equestria." She replied proudly as she put her hoof down, girl it is then. Rainbow Dash had light blue armour that I've never seen before with an equally strange helmet.

"Oh! That's who you were; I didn't recognise you with the armour on." Daxel said.

"What do you mean, 'you didn't recognise her with the armour on'?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"When I was a part of the organization I was given a biography of the main people/ponies that were in Equestria, Rainbow Dash being one of them." He replied.

"Seems legit, what about the other two?" I asked Luna.

"Hey there! It's me, Pinkie pie!" The one in the middle said as she bounced around me in a pink type of armour. Oh Jesus Christ (I've seem to be narrating that a lot).

"You're the last pony I expected to be in a fight Pinkie, but I thank you for not being like Mario when saying 'it's me'." I replied as she stopped bouncing around me and… oh my god is she not bouncing?

"I can be serious when I want to." She said in a flat tone as her mane became straight instead of the poofy version I'm used to.

"That's… rather scary Pinkie…" I replied trailing off. She shrugged her shoulders (how would you do that as a pony? SOME ONE TELLS MA!) and faced the heartless-nobody mix. I turned towards the final pony (a unicorn) in armour.

"What's your name?" I asked her (I'm just gonna say everyone here is a girl unless I'm told they're a boy). She didn't say anything and continued to stare at me while shaking a little. I waved my hand in front of her face a little.

"Yo, anyone in there?" I asked her. Rage coughed slightly as walked towards the pony. He looked at her for a bit before clicking his fingers together.

"Hello there." He said before the unicorn began to spaz out slightly and running behind Luna. Sigh…

"Can she fight at the back? That's where all the unicorns are so they aren't hurt but can still fight." I said to Luna. She nodded and levitated the unicorn onto her back and flew towards the front gates' walls.

"Something's happening!" A Pegasus yelled out. I faced the heartless nobody army and my jaw dropped to the floor (thank god that this is a cartoon world or that would have hurt). The heartless and nobodies seemed to be…merging together, for lack of a better word. The heartless neoshadows and shadows almost seemed to be working together to form something bigger and stronger then all of them combined. A dark sphere formed around the thing to hide what was happening, which I was slightly glad, that was terrible!

"Ready your swords, wings and your most powerful spells, this will be a doozy!" I yelled out loud enough so everyone would hear me. The earth ponies readied themselves, the Pegasus's readied their wings as well to fly faster then any of them have ever flown before and the unicorn's horns began to glow fiercely. After a few minutes of waiting the dark sphere began to shrink slightly before vanishing nearly instantly to reveal… I really can't describe it, but I'll try for you readers. I guess that you could say that it was a bit of a mix between the Darkside from Kingdom Hearts and the Twilight Thorn from Kingdom Hearts 2, but something about it was… off, for lack of a better word. It was black and red around the body, arms and legs but for some reason the head was grey with a mix of the heartless symbol and the nobody symbol, which I really can't explain, maybe the author might make a drawing of it, cause I really can't (AN- Pffft, get real Dale, I can't draw for shit, maybe you reader's can). It had some strange black and red spikes coming out of its back, I could tell because it curved around the middle so its points faced us. It had large grey spikes on its shoulders and long arms with hands that looked like claws. The legs of the heartless/nobody mix was VERY large and the feet looked a bit like the hands, but larger and broader than them. All-in-all, the _thing _easily towered above us all, I REALLY hope that there isn't more heartless or nobodies after this basterd. My ears suddenly felt like they were about to pop as it roared, thank god I covered my ears, I feel sorry for the one's that didn't cover them.

"CHARGE!" I (somehow) yelled over the top of the thing as I ran towards it. The earth ponies followed me as the unicorns fired their spells at the heartless/nobody mix. They all hit it, but the most it done to it was mostly stun it long enough for the Pegasi and us to reach it unharmed. I began to hack and slash at it (lets call it 'The Mix'). The Mix roared again, though not as loud and lifted his foot to stomp the ground. I felt something inside me boil, was this what a reaction command felt like? I let the strange feeling overflow my body as I felt my self jump into the air like it was natural and began to run up its leg. HOLY SHIT! I'M RUNNING VERTIACLLY UP! I hope I don't fall. I continued to run up its leg as I saw it raise its hand to swat me. I felt another reaction command inside my body and let it take over again. Just before The Mix's hand hit me I de-summoned my shield, jumped and grabbed his hand with my free one and flipped into the air. I landed on my feet (like all ways) and ran up the length of its arm. It tried to shake me off, but I steadied myself and began to continue to run up its arm. He put his other hand near his shoulder and began to move it down at a dangerous speed. I waited for the reaction command to come, but I felt nothing as the hand began to approach me at a speed that would kill me on impact. Fuck it, I though to myself as I jumped into the air, dodging the hand completely. I landed and began to continue to run up its arm. I just reached its shoulder before I felt a reaction command in my body. I let it consume me as I jumped towards its face (think of it as the Twilight Thorns face with the heartless/nobody mix symbol on it. Another reaction command filled my body as I lifted Ryuu, the point towards its face. I let it over come me and I brought Ryuu down at a dangerous speed. He made contact as he dug into its face, I held on for dear life as Ryuu slid down The Mix's body, damaging it the entire time. Around its chest Ryuu was sudden pulled out of The Mix as I fell towards the ground at a dangerous speed.

"OH GOD!" I yelled as I plummeted towards the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come, I may have jumped off a building without a scratch but this fall was all most from as tall as a skyscraper! No one can survive that! I suddenly felt heavier as I felt myself stop falling. I slowly opened one eye to see the rest of the army fighting The Mix, and my self getting higher and higher.

"Jesus Christ you got to lay off the donuts dude, you weigh a ton!" Rage insulted as we lowered towards the ground.

"Oi! I'm not that heavy." I replied to the insult "Light bulb! Rage, can you fly me to just above The Mix?" I asked him.

"Who's The Mix?" He asked back.

"It's what I named the heartless/nobody mix, now can you fly me to the top of The Mix?" I asked again. He sighed.

"Fine, I hope you know what you're doing Dale." He replied as he turned around and flew higher.

"Don't worry, I know! Now, when I tell you to let go, let go of me, ok?"

"WHAT!? Are you insane Dale?"

"Just do what I say and we might beat this guy." Rage said something under his breath as he flew faster towards The Mix. A few seconds later we reached The Mix, who hasn't noticed us yet. Rage flew to just above The Mix and stayed still for a few seconds.

"Now!" I signalled to him. I felt weight less and I fell towards The Mix. I held out Ryuu (who I just noticed I still had in my hand) and felt myself fall faster than before. I resisted the erg to yell 'SPARTA!' and continued to plummet even faster. Just before I hit The Mix's head I flipped in midair and dug Ryuu into The Mix's face again. Yet again, I slid down The Mix face and body, but this time I began to move around a little by changing the force of Ryuu slightly with my hands to avoid any bumps that might make me let go of Ryuu. Y'know, for someone this big and has so many heartless and nobodies inside it, it's rather easy to beat. When I just reached its left leg, small thorns began to appear out of it, so I had to put more force into the sword to change directions faster. I finally reached the ground, and turned around to look at the amount of damage I done to it. HOLY JESUS! I nearly killed it! There were two large gashes on its body, one reaching to only its chest and the other all over its body! The Mix roared in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Damn Dale! You nearly destroyed this thing by yourself!" Someone praised. I turned around and instantly rose and eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Jay?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"The rest of the heartless and nobodies were defeated not so long ago, so the rest of us came here to help, but I see you don't need any help." He said.

"The Mix isn't destroyed yet, so the battle isn't over." I replied.

"The Mix?" Jay and another Texas voice asked.

"Hey AppleJack." I said as I faced the orange coloured pony. "What's up with the armour?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"Princess Celestia gave us this armour for the fight with the heartless." She replied.

"Ah, ok then. Anyway, The Mix is what I call the heartless/nobody mix, get it?" I asked the two.

"Yeah we get it." Jay replied for the two of them. The mix roared again, I turned around as saw The Mix standing upright and beginning to lean forward slightly. Oh no.

"EVERYPONY RUN!" A Pegasus yelled as we all began to leg it out of the way of the falling giant. He began to fall slowly, but quickly began to speed up. We barely had enough time to get out of The Mix as he hit the ground, knocking Jay off his feet and AppleJack off her hoofs, only I was still standing. I breathed heavily and turned around to see The Mix fading out of existence, damn, Sephiroth looked rather nice for a few seconds, even though he could kill me in a second.

"NOOOOOO!"


End file.
